RWBY DBZ Jaune arc
by Alejandro.arc
Summary: Un AU que involucra a Jaune, el cual, puede poseer ki. trata de mantenerlo secreto pero termina siendo descubierto por Ruby. En esta historia abran personajes de Dragon Ball Z, y también estarán las esferas del dragón. (Ruby x Jaune) rated M por violencia futura y otros eventos que no mencionare.
1. Chapter 1

[Yo no soy dueño de RWBY y esta historia simplemente es para entretenerse, si encuentran similitudes con la historia real, es porque quería seguir algunos eventos para que se diera el toque al tema. También, en esta historia se pondrá el diseño de Jaune del volumen 4, ¿Por qué? Porque es su mejor diseño. Sin nada más que decir, comencemos.]

Era el inicio de año, estudiantes de todas las partes del mundo entraban este día a la Academia de Beacon.

Sin embargo, Jaune, era uno de los más interesantes. Siendo de la familia Arc, y con un poder un poco extraño incluso para el. El podía poseer ki, un tipo de fuerza espiritual que el había descubierto en su infancia. Nadie más sabía de esto, ni siquiera su familia. Jaune se había experimentado un poco con lo que es el arte de vuelo, sentir el ki de los demás, y lanzar bolas de energía, pero se había aplicado más en su vida a como usar aura.

Cuando la nave aterrizó, Jaune salió disparado para vomitar en el bote de basura más cercano, no importa que tan fuerte fuera, su Némesis, cinetosis, siempre estaría a su lado. Usualmente no sufre de este si el vuela por su cuenta, pero no quería atraer la atención de los demás, al menos no todavía...

"Ugh, al diablo con mi enfermedad" dijo el caballero mientras se limpiaba la cara.

"Entonces... esto es Beacon" dijo con un poco de asombro mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, se dio un tiempo y contempló el lugar. "Así que aquí fue donde estudió mi padre... es hermo-"

 **¡KABOOM!**

El caballero dio un salto del susto que le trajo la explosión. "¡¿Qué diablos fue eso!?" Gritó mientras trataba de no entrar en un paro cardíaco, miró así a donde se escuchó la explosión y vio a dos chicas discutiendo. La chica de cabello blanco, que reconoció como una Schnee, se marchó mientras la otra se acostó en el suelo. Jaune decidió ir a ayudar a la chica de cabello negro rojizo.

"Hola... mi nombre es Jaune" dijo Jaune mientras extendió su mano para ayudar a la chica a levantarse.

"... Ruby" respondió la chica mientras tomó la mano de Jaune y se levantó. Soltó una pequeña risa y habló de nuevo "¿Qué tu no eres el que vómito en la nave?"

Los dos caminaban en una parte de Beacon mientras discutían de algo.

"¡Solo digo que la cinetosis, es un problema más común de lo que las personas piensan!" Dijo Jaune con un poco de enojo en su tono de hablar.

"Ok, ok, lo siento, chico vómito fue lo primero que se me ocurrió"

"¿Ah sí? Entonces que te parece que te llame cara volátil" "¡Oye, esa explosión fue un accidente!"

"Claro que lo fue. Pero bueno, deberías ir con más cuidado si hablas con una Schnee, tienen mucho poder adquisitivo"

"Claro, lo tendré... Bueno, tengo esto" Ruby dijo mientras sacaba a su guadaña gigante, alias Crecent Rose, y la encajó en el suelo. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Jaune, el cual, salto atrás de la impresión.

"¡WOW! ¿E-Es eso una guadaña?" el caballero preguntó mientras recuperaba su postura.

"También es un editable rifle de francotirador"

"¿Un qué?"

(Sonido de recarga)

"También es una pistola"

"Oh... ¡Genial!"

"¿Tu que tienes de arma?"

"Bueno, no es algo tan lujoso o efectivo como tu arma, pero tiene su encanto" Dijo Jaune mientras sacaba su espada y escudo del volumen 4, los cuales resplandecían de color dorado y blanco.

"Oh, ¿Y que es lo que hacen?"

"Bueno, la guarda se puede convertir en un escudo, y si lo junto con mi espada, crea una espada más grande y pesada" explicó Jaune mientras juntaba las partes y se convirtió en la espada resplandeciente.

"Wow"

"Tal vez no sea una pistola, pero me vasta y sobra"

"Bueno, me gusta. No mucha gente sabe respetar los clásicos"

"Si... los clásicos" dijo Jaune mientras guardaba a Crocea Mors.

"Bueno ¿Porqué me ayudaste?" Preguntó Ruby mientras empezaron a caminar de nuevo.

"Ehh, me dije por que no, mi madre siempre dijo 'Los extraños son amigos que todavía no conoces'"

"Jeje... espera ¿dónde estamos?" preguntó Ruby con un poco de angustia

"¿hmm? ¿No se? Yo sólo te estaba siguiendo"

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los dos. Jaune entendió la situación en unos segundos, y su cara cambió a una de preocupación.

"Teníamos que ir a la conferencia... " Dijo Jaune con angustia.

"¿No sabrás a donde tenemos que ir?" Preguntó Ruby mientras juntaba sus dedos y formaba una pequeña sonrisa débil. Jaune sólo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ni la más mínima idea" respondió. "..."

15 minutos después, los dos por fin lograron llegar a su destino. De ahí en adelante fue lo normal. Los estudiantes se habían preparado para dormir después de el discurso de Ozpin y Glynda.

Jaune, por otra parte, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Llevaba una pijama de cuadros y una camiseta Blanca en ves del mameluco de conejo que se le vio usar en volumen 1.

Una vez afuera, tomó in respiro y empezó a estirarse.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, nada mejor como la noche para aclarar la mente" dijo Jaune, mientras empezaba a levitar. 'Nunca tuve oportunidad para ver este lugar completamente, debería ver como es desde una vista alta' pensó mientras poco a poco ascendía más en el aire.

Una vez en lo mas alto, Jaune pudo ver todo. La Torre, el campus, los edificios donde se alojaban, y por supuesto, la escuela completa. Todo era tan hermoso.

"Wow" Se dijo a sí mismo mientras seguía contemplando. "va ser muy fácil perderme en este lugar..." Jaune empezó a volar alrededor de la escuela, sintiendo el viento en su cara 'Y creo que será más difícil mantener mi secreto. Si llegará a mostrar que puedo volar y lanzar bolas de energía... los demás pensarían que soy un fenómeno, no, probablemente me mandarían como conejillo de Indias para Atlas' el caballero pensó mientras descendía de vuelta a donde había estado. 'bueno, al menos eso no pasará en un largo tiempo'.

"Jaune..." dijo una voz justamente detrás de el. Se volteó rápidamente, y vio a Ruby con una cara impactada. '... Ah diablos'.

"¡No me dijiste que volabas!" dijo Ruby con un poco de asombro en su tono.

Continuará...

 **Palabras del autor**

Se que esta historia fue mas corta de lo esperado, pero la parte dos saldrá pronto. Y gracias al escritor anónimo que me conto de mis defectos, me enseñaste a mejorarlos para dar una historia mas fluida y con un conjunto mucho mejor. Y si tienen ideas para una nueva historia, no duden, díganme y con gusto la escribiré. Asta pronto.


	2. Revelaciones

Capitulo 2: Revelaciones

Jaune sintió un gran miedo, su secreto había sido expuesto en menos de un día, ¡En menos de UN MISERO DÍA! Jaune sintió el sudor correr por su cuello mientras trataba de encontrar una excusa para tratar de cubrir el daño ya hecho, tartamudeaba tratando de sacar la explicación. Pero Ruby fue la primera en hablar.

"¡Como hiciste eso, porfa! Dimeeeeeee." Dijo con un tono adorable y desesperado, y para rematar, los ojos de perrito.

Una simple excusa pasó por la mente de Jaune.

"B-Bueno, solo es m-mi apariencia ( _semblance)"_ contestó con una risa débil. La cara de Ruby se vio enojada, ella sabía perfectamente que no era su apariencia. "¡MENTIROSO! Dijiste que tu apariencia era un escudo reflector, ahora dime como hiciste eso." Ruby le retracto la mentira en la cara.

"¿Cuándo te dije eso?"

"¿No recuerdas?"

 **FLASHBACK**

Ruby y Jaune caminaban a donde creían que era el lugar de la conferencia, el silencio que se presentaba ante los dos era incomodo, y en un intento de romper el hielo, Ruby, decidió hablar.

"¿Oye Jaune?" El caballero volteo hacía Ruby "¿Si?" "¿Cuál es tu apariencia? tengo curiosidad" Jaune se rascó la cabeza, su apariencia no era una de las más fáciles de explicar "Bueno… creo que es un tipo de escudo reflector, si algo me golpea, el golpe regresara de donde vino, pero toma demasiada aura utilizarlo. ¿La tuya?" Pregunto con un poco de curiosidad en su tono "Oh, nada especial, solo correr a la velocidad del sonido" "…" "Que" Jaune solo se quedo mirando "¿Eso se te hace nada? ¡Si yo tuviera eso, la de estupideces que haría!" Ruby rio un poco con la respuesta de su amigo "Créeme, te aburres rápido, pero es muy útil en combate" por un momento, Jaune comprendió, siendo alguien que puede volar sin mayor esfuerzo se vuelve aburrido después de la décima u onceava vez.

"Hmm, ok… este tampoco es el lugar…" Jaune respondió mientras entraron a otra parte desalojada, solo había un hombre de la tercera edad limpiando el piso.

"… Mejor preguntemos por direcciones" respondió Ruby con ya un poco de desesperación mientras se acercaba al conserje.

 **DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD**

"… Oh, ya recordé"

"Entonces, me dirás como volaste o no" Ruby cruzó sus brazos en señal de estar perdiendo paciencia. Jaune, viendo en la situación en la que estaba, no le quedo de otra más que explicar, suspiró en señal de derrota, y habló.

"Bien… tu ganas, use fuerza espiritual para volar, oh cómo me gusta llamarlo, ki" explicó Jaune "Pero, no se lo cuentes a nadie, no se como lo tomarán, digo, no he visto personas capaces de hacer lo que yo hago, seria demasiado raro para ellos, no quiero atraer la atención" levantó sus manos y puso un tono más serio, claro, todavía tenia una cara de preocupación.

"¿Solo tu puedes hacer eso?" pregunto Ruby, y puso una cara interesada.

"Hasta donde sé soy el único, pero, creo que si es posible que otros lo puedan hacer" Jaune se rasco la cabeza, no tenia idea si era cierto o no, solo era una hipótesis.

Ruby miró al cielo de la noche por un momento, cruzó los brazos, y se puso a pensar. Después de un minuto, su cara expresó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, volteó de nuevo a Jaune, y habló.

"Enséñame…" Dijo con un tono lleno de determinación. Jaune se tomó un tiempo para procesar lo escuchado. "¿E-Enseñarte? ¿enseñarte qué?" "Enséñame a volar" el silencio se hizo presente "¡¿QUE!? P-Pero, no se como explici-" "Bueno, entonces solo diré lo que hiciste a todo el mundo y mostraré la grabación que tomé" respondió Ruby mientras se daba la vuelta y mostraba su pergamino holográfico en la mano derecha, Jaune sintió todos sus pecados correr por su espalda, y un golpe de miedo en el estomago "¡OK OK OK, TU GANAS, SOLO NO MUESTRES ESO!" Ruby tenia una sonrisa visible en su cara mientras se daba la media vuelta para ponerse cara a cara con Jaune.

"PERFECTO, entonces ¿Por donde empiezo?" Pregunto Ruby, lista para enfrentarse a lo que fuera.

"Hoy no, será mañana, lo prometo, y un Arc nunca rompe una promesa"

"Que, ¿Por qué mañana? Eso es demasiado tiempo" Ruby se puso a reclamar como una niña pequeña, pero hablando en serio, ella era más pequeña que Jaune, o al menos lo es por dos años.

"Porque mañana tenemos la selección de equipos, y no quieres estar dormida y perdértela ¿cierto?" Jaune tenia razón, incluso él se tardó bastante en aprender a dominar la técnica, cosas como esas no se aprenden en una noche.

"Ok… tienes un punto, pero ya dijiste, mañana será"

"Ok, lo prometo. Deberíamos regresar, ya es tarde."

"Si… bueno, nos vemos mañana por la mañana"

"… ¿Por qué te estas despidiendo? Todavía podemos hablar en lo que caminamos de vuel-"

Un camino de pétalos de rosa se levanto con la huida de Ruby, mientras que el caballero, solo se quedó mirando.

"ta….. oh claro, la híper velocidad… ¿Cómo diablos se me olvidó?"

Jaune regresó al mundo real y se dispuso a ir al lugar de la academia donde todos dormirían. Apenas llegó y pudo ver a la Schnee pelear otra vez con Ruby, con una rubia de cabello extremadamente largo, y una chica de cabello negro con un moño. Jaune simplemente lo ignoró y se fue a dormir.

La noche ya había transcurrido, y el sol se hizo presente mientras su luz podía ser vista por las montañas. Eran alrededor de las 7:25 am, y Jaune, todavía estaba durmiendo como todos los que estaban en el lugar… bueno, casi todos. Parece que ALQUIEN, se tomó muy enserio lo de ' _mañana por la mañana_ ', y creo que todos ya sabemos quién es.

"Jaune, levántate" susurró Ruby en la oreja de Jaune, quién, para este punto, todavía estaba en la tierra del nunca jamás (Quién entendió el chiste entendió, y quién no… no tuviste infancia)

"(Z Z Z) _Mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela_ (z z z) _quiero ser un cazador_ " respondió Jaune, todavía incapaz de dejar la almohada. Ruby se rio un poco con la respuesta de su sueño 'Ahora no se quien es más infantil, yo o él' pensó Ruby. Después, con su mano derecha, tapó la nariz de Jaune, y en un intento de respirar, Jaune se despertó de un golpe al no sentir aire en su sistema. Empezó a toser en un intento de recuperar aire mientras trataba de no despertar a nadie mas.

"Al fin despertaste dormilón" dijo Ruby en un tono burlesco.

"Que, ¿Qué hora es?"

Jaune miró su reloj, 7:27 am. "Por Monty, Ruby, son las siete, Se supone que nos debemos despertar a las nueve. Todavía es temprano, vuelve a dormir" Jaune empezó a acobijarse otra vez en su manta. Ruby, ya un poco molesta, le quitó la sabana de un jalón. Esto sorprendió a Jaune.

"Nop, el que madruga Monty le ayuda, ya sabes. Ahora despierta o juro que te llevaré arrastrando todo el del día"

"Esta bien, esta bien, de todas maneras ya me quitaste el sueño" respondió Jaune mientras se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba.

"Mas vale. Prometiste que me enseñarías hoy a vo-" Jaune tapo la boca de Ruby en un intento de evitar que dijera su secreto.

"Shhhhh, Ruby, recuerda que no puedes hablar de eso" quitó su mano de la boca de Ruby.

"Hmm, bien. Pero de todas maneras, apresúrate a cambiarte, tengo prisa"

"… ¿nadie nunca te ha dicho que pareces una niña pequeña?"

"Muchas veces, contigo sería la número cuatrocientos ocho"

"… Wow"

Después de vestirse, Jaune y Ruby salieron afuera de la instalación para practicar.

"Ok Ruby. Lo primero que tienes que saber, es cómo controlar tu ki" empezó Jaune, luego se sentó y puso sus manos en una posición de meditación "Tienes que relajar todos tus músculos y aclarar la mente, y una vez que te sientas completamente relajada, empieza a sacar la energía de tu cuerpo lentamente"

Ruby se quedó mirando, esperando a ver que algo pasara. Una luz se generó desde las palmas de Jaune, con tonos amarillo y blanco. Ruby se quedó impresionada y empezó a estudiar el destello. Lentamente, el destello se fue extinguiendo en las palmas de Jaune.

"Ok, ahora inténtalo tú"

"Hmmm, ok" Ruby juntó sus manos y empezó a relajarse un poco. Si embargo, esta se empezó a tensar un poco después. Jaune notó esto y se acerco para ayudarla un poco.

"Ruby, tranquilízate, no puedes forzarlo a que salga" Ruby levantó su cabeza, y parecía tener unas pocas lagrimas, esto sorprendió a Jaune un poco. "Wow, Ruby tranquila, ni siquiera yo lo aprendí de una forma tan rápida, no llores ¿Si?" Jaune le limpió una lagrima de su mejilla, y si no fuera dos años mayor que ella, admitiría que se ve adorable, Jaune se sonrojo un poco con el pensamiento. Ruby simplemente asintió con la cabeza. "Ok intentémoslo otra vez"

Pasó alrededor de una hora, y Ruby, ya había fallado en numerosos intentos. En unos se frustró, y en otros, notó algunos avances. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Ruby logró sacar su ki. Este brillaba en colores amarillo y rojo, y brillaba con mucha intensidad. Jaune se quedo impactado.

"¡Jaune! ¡Mira! ¡Lo hice!" Ruby se emocionó mientras el destello lentamente se desvanecía.

"Wow Ruby, estoy impresionado, ahora entiendo porque te dejaron entrar dos años antes, eres una genio" Ruby simplemente se rió "¿Ahora que sigue?" pregunto Ruby "Ahora, desayunar. Ya están apunto de ser las nueve, y creo que tanto tú como yo estamos hambrientos" "Ahhhh, pero todavía faltan 20 minutos, y no tengo hambre" un rugido se originó del estomago de Ruby, demostrando que en realidad estaba hambrienta. Jaune se rió un poco con esto "Bueno, parece que tu estomago dice lo contrario" Ruby se sonrojo un poco mientras golpeó el brazo de Jaune.

"Esta bien, pero apresurémonos que luego habrá mucha fila en la cafetería" Ruby tomó el brazo de Jaune y se dispusieron a ir a la cafetería. Una cámara los estaba vigilando mientras que en lo alto de la torre, Ozpin, miraba con atención a los dos desde su pergamino holográfico.

"Hmmm, parece que los jóvenes Arc y Rose saben controlar ki" Ozpin tomó un sorbo de su café mientras repetía la grabación. Cerro la grabación y empezó a buscar en sus contactos "Creo que es hora de llamar a un viejo amigo" siguió buscando en sus contactos, y por fin lo encontró "Muten Roshi…"

Continuara…

 **Palabras del creador**

Hola a todos, gracias por esperar la parte dos y por darme tanto apoyo. Realmente no me espere que les gustara a tantas personas, no se como agradecérselos. Intentaré subir la parte tres el próximo domingo, pero si no la subo es porque tengo problemas en la escuela, cuídense y espero que tengan un bonito día.


	3. Que comience la prueba parte 1

Capitulo 3: Que comience la prueba - parte 1.

El día dio oficialmente su comienzo, este era el día en el que los estudiantes probarían que son dignos para estudiar en una de las academias más prodigiosas de Remnant, algo que realmente puso nervioso a Jaune.

"Oye Ruby" Preguntó el caballero mientras alistaba a su vieja Crocea Mors en su cinturón. Ruby volteó al llamado de su amigo.

"¿Si?"

"¿Cómo crees que será la prueba?" Jaune cerro su locker y se puso al lado de Ruby.

"Hmm… No tengo Idea. Probablemente sea un tipo de lucha ó una prueba de supervivencia. Pero lo que más me pregunto es cómo quedarán los equipos"

"Quizás los tenemos que elegir nosotros" respondió Jaune. Ruby sacó su adorada Crecent Rose y se dispusieron a caminar.

"Quizás… bueno, si fuera así, creo que tú y mi hermana estarían en mi equipo"

"¿Hermana? No me dijiste que tenias una hermana"

"¡Oh! Es cierto, que boba. Tengo una hermana mayor, su nombre es Yang"

"¿Me invocaron?" Los dos saltaron del susto al sentir las manos de Yang en sus hombros, y también provoco que los dos gritaran como niñas. Yang simplemente se rió a carcajadas mientras los dos recuperaban su aliento.

"¡YANG!" gritó Ruby con todo su enojo dirigido a su hermana mayor "Ohh, vamos hermanita, no aguantas ni una bromita" respondió Yang mientras se limpiaba unas pocas lagrimas de lo divertido que fue asustar al dúo "¡No es divertido si casi no matas de un infarto!" respondió Ruby con todavía enojo.

'¿Entonces esta es su hermana?... no se parecen en nada' pensó Jaune mientras miraba a las dos hermanas pelear 'hasta su ki guarda una gran diferencia con el de Ruby, es descomunal, realmente no querría meterme en un conflicto con ella' la atención de Yang se vio atraída al caballero Rubio.

"Entonces tu eres el tal Jaune del que hablaba mi hermanita anoche ¿me equivoco?" "¡Yang!" era obvio que Yang iba a molestar a su hermana con su primer amigo.

"Ehhh, si, en efecto, mi nombre es Jaune, Jaune Arc" contesto Jaune tratando de ignorar lo que había oído antes "Un placer, el nombre es Yang Xiao Long. Tengo que decir Ruby, tienes buen gusto para elegir hombres, nada mal diría yo" Los dos se sonrojaron mientras Yang examinaba al caballero "¡Yang basta! ¡solo es un amigo!" Yang se echó a carcajadas una segunda vez "Jajaja, tranquila Ruby, solo estoy jugando, jaja" Ruby empezó a golpear a Yang en el brazo repetidas veces mientras ella se ahogaba en su propia risa 'Esto será un largo día…' pensó el caballero.

En lo alto de una montaña del bosque esmeralda, se encontraban nuestros protagonistas, los estudiantes y los maestros Ozpin y Glynda, los cuales, estaban por explicar como se iba a llevar a cabo la selección de equipos.

"Por años, ustedes se han preparado para ser guerreros, y todos esos años de practica se pondrán aprueba en el Bosque Esmeralda" empezó Ozpin, mientras Glynda se preparaba para hablar "Sabemos que ya muchos de ustedes, han escuchado rumores sobre la formación de equipos. Hoy venimos a quitarles esas dudas, los equipos serán formados, hoy" replico Glynda "Cada uno de ustedes se juntara con un compañero con el que puedan trabajar adecuadamente. Y por esto me refiero a que con la primera persona que hagan contacto visual después de aterrizar, será su compañero por los próximos cuatro años. El objetivo es simple, una vez que aterricen y encuentren un compañero se dirigirán a la parte Norte del bosque y tomen un artefacto, luego encuéntrennos en la parte norte con el artefacto. No se retengan a destruir todo en su camino… o morirán. ¿preguntas? ¿no? A sus posiciones" comando Ozpin mientras uno por uno fueron saliendo por los aires.

Era el turno de Jaune, fue lanzado por los aires como el resto de sus compañeros para empezar la misión, y con un poco del truco de la habilidad de vuelo, Jaune se pudo dirigir rápidamente al suelo y aterrizar de una forma segura sin atraer la atención de nadie "Eso fue más fácil de lo esperado" Jaune empezó a caminar en la dirección del norte "ahora solo falta encontrar un compañero y… un minuto ¿De donde viene ese nivel de ener-" Jaune volteo al lado de donde provenía la energía de ki, y no pudo ni terminar su oración al sentir un golpe tremendamente fuerte en el su parte derecha, esto hiso que el y el la otra persona rodaran por el suelo hasta colisionar en un hoyo y causar que el polvo se levantara. El y la otra persona con la que había chocado tosían por la combinación de polvo y del impacto.

"(coff, coff) mira por donde caminas" Dijo una voz femenina, Jaune reconoció la voz de inmediato, abrió los ojos y vio a Ruby sentada sobre su estomago "¿Ruby?" Ruby abrió los ojos de la impresión al escuchar la voz de su compañero, Ruby volteo atrás y los dos hicieron contacto visual, un silencio incomodo se genero sobre ellos.

"Emmm ¿Ruby?" pregunto Jaune mientras su cara se volvió tan roja como la capa de la chica "¿T-Te importaría bajarte de mí p-por favor? Ruby, al darse cuenta de la posición tan vergonzosa en la que estaban, se bajó de inmediato y se sonrojo tanto que hasta parecía sacar humo de su cabeza 'Al menos Yang no estaba aquí' pensó Ruby."¡LoSientoLoSientoLoSientoLoSientoLoSientoLoSientoLoSientoLoSiento" se disculpó varias veces Ruby, causando que el caballero se riera un poco 'Me recuerda extrañamente a mis hermanas' pensó el caballero.

"Descuida Ruby, no hay necesidad de disculparse" dijo Jaune mientras se levantaba del suelo, Ruby lo ayudo a levantarse "¿No te hice mucho daño? ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Ruby a su compañero, obviamente preocupada de haber causado algún tipo de lesión en Jaune "Duele un poco, pero no es nada del otro mundo-¡Auch!" contestó Jaune mientras trataba de caminar. Se había dislocado el tobillo, esto hiso que Ruby se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba "Hay no… l-lo siento mucho, yo no quise-" "Ruby, tranquila, tal vez no pueda caminar" empezó Jaune mientras ascendía un poco en el aire "Pero puedo volar" esto calmó un poco a Ruby, pero no del todo. Se acerco lentamente a Jaune y examino su pie "De todas maneras, no podemos dejar tu pie así" Ruby tomó el pie de Jaune y miró a su compañero en los ojos "Jaune, esto va a doler… mucho" Jaune simplemente se preparó para la agonía "Ok… solo hazlo rápi- ( **¡Crack!** ) ¡AaaAAaaAauch!" Gritó Jaune en un sonido tan fuerte, que estaba seguro de que incluso Ozpin lo escuchó.

Jaune solo gritaba en el suelo mientras agarraba su pie "¡AL MENOS AVISAME!" se quejó el caballero mientras seguía en el suelo "¡Perdón! ¡Creí que ya estabas listo!" respondió Ruby, recordando el ok de su compañero "Pero, al menos ya puedes caminar ¿no?" Pregunto Ruby mientras Jaune se paraba "Eso creo" respondió Jaune, intento caminar, y sorpresivamente, su pie ya se sentía mejor 'Wow, creo que mi aura ya se encargó de reparar el daño restante' pensó.

Los dos por fin lograron salir de su pequeña situación, y se dirigieron con prisa al lado norte del bosque. Los dos siguieron caminando, al menos hasta que Jaune, sintió un ki maligno a sus espaldas. Se dio la media vuelta y sintió múltiples energías de ki similares a la anterior.

"Ruby…" Ruby giró la cabeza a la dirección de Jaune y se detuvo.

"No estamos solos" advirtió Jaune mientras sacaba a Crocea Mors, alistándola en modo escudo y espada, Ruby también se puso en posición de lucha y sacó a Crecent Rose. Múltiples ojos rojos se hicieron visibles desde la sombra de los arboles.

"Beowolf. Una manada completa" comentó Ruby. Los Beowolf, se abalanzaron hacia Jaune y Ruby. Estos actuaron con rapidez y se quitaron del camino antes de que fueran golpeados, todos los Beowolf los voltearon a ver y rugieron, en total eran nueve.

 **Beowolf normal: 25 a 30 de ki.**

"Ruby, prepárate" Comandó Jaune a su compañera.

"Entendido"

 **Jaune: 64 a 87 de ki.**

 **Ruby: 26 a 42 de ki.**

Algunos Beowolf iniciaron su asalto, dirigiéndose a Ruby con sus garras, Jaune notó esto, y bloqueo el ataque con su escudo. Ruby, por otra parte, se puso detrás de los Beowolf gracias a su apariencia, y con un ataque de su guadaña mató a tres. Jaune saltó a la batalla y empezó a liberar unos cuantos cortes con su espada a dos Beowolfs, matándolos en el proceso. Solo restaban cuatro. Tanto Ruby como Jaune corrieron directamente hacia ellos para terminar el combate, pero Jaune, sintió un ki todavía mayor detrás de los Beowolfs.

Desde las sombras, un alfa Beowolf se hiso presente, y antes de que Ruby y Jaune mataran a los cuatro restantes, este les atacó, tirándolos hacia atrás. Ruby y Jaune lograron mantener su balance, y se incorporaron. El alfa Beowolf miró en dirección de los dos.

 **Alfa Beowolf: 63 a 87 de ki.**

Los Beowolf restantes se marcharon, viendo que su alfa tenía el asunto bajo control. El alfa inicio su ataque, y demostrando su superioridad comparada con otros de su especie, el alfa empezó a golpear múltiples veces en los dos cazadores en entrenamiento. Jaune y Ruby solo podían bloquear o esquivar, mientras el alfa se fortalecía más y más. El Beowolf logró separar a los dos por un momento, pero Ruby decidió ir a la ofensiva. Movió a Crecent Rose, de forma en que pudiera cortar al alfa a la mitad, pero el grim notó esto y logro pararla, dejando una oportunidad para que el alfa la atacara. Jaune, por otra parte, notó esto, y logro ponerse en medio de los dos para proteger a Ruby del impacto. Con un golpe de la garra derecha del alfa, Jaune logro caer múltiples yardas al lado, hasta chocar con un árbol, Esto dañó a Jaune de una forma brutal y perdiendo su escudo y espada en el proceso.

"¡Jaune!" gritó Ruby, distrayéndose y dejando otro punto abierto para el alfa. El alfa logro encestar un golpe en su estómago, esto causo que Ruby escupiera sangre, ya que la diferencia de poder era inminente. Ruby retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se apoyó en Crecent Rose para recuperar aire. El alfa y estaba listo para liberar su golpe final. Pero una bola de energía lo golpeó directamente en la cara, esto hiso que retrocediera. Era Jaune.

"¡Aléjate de ella!" grito Jaune, mientras se acercaba con rapidez. Soltó un grito de batalla y encesto algunos golpes en el alfa. Jaune ascendió en el aire, y una vez que estaba seguro de que Ruby y el estaban a lo suficientemente alejados, Jaune lanzo una avalancha de bolas de energía, dando impactos directos en cada explosión. El alfa apenas podía mantenerse parado, y Jaune, logró acercarse lo suficiente para liberar el golpe final.

" _¡Explosión de ki!"_ gritó el caballero mientras una bola de energía más grande que las anteriores se formaba en su mano. Se puso frente a frente con el grim y dejó que la energía explotara en seco. Una luz sé hiso visible en el bosque, la cual atrajo la atención de unos grim de la zona. Jaune notó esto 'Genial, lo que necesitábamos' pensó Jaune 'No tenemos tiempo para esto' "Jaune" Jaune salió de su transe "¡¿Qué fue eso?!" "Te lo explico después" comentó Jaune mientras agarraba su arma de vuelta "ahora tenemos que huir, hay muchos grim que se aproximan a esta zona, y no creo que sea para mirar" comento Jaune "¿Cómo sabes eso?" "Ehh, te lo explico en el camino. Sube" Comando Jaune. Ruby se vio un poco confusa "¿Subirme? ¿A que?" preguntó Ruby "Mi espalda, tenemos que volar para evitar otro enfrentamiento innecesario" Ruby se sonrojó un poco con el pensamiento "Además, estas herida, es mejor que descanses un poco hasta que tu aura repare los daños correctamente" "P-Pero… Ugh, bien" comento Ruby mientras se subía en la espalda de Jaune, y si Jaune la pudiera ver en este momento, notaria lo rojo de su cara de lo vergonzoso que se veía lo que estaba haciendo "Agárrate bien" con esto dicho, Jaune empezó a ascender en el aire, solo volteo abajo y vio ya numeroso grim en el lugar que antes estaban, pero eso no le importó mucho. Pero algo que si lo tenia preocupado, eran dos niveles de ki malignos de un tremendo poder, no lo podía explicar, pero el sabía que era una mejor idea tratar de no confrontarlos 'Realmente me están poniendo nervioso esos niveles de poder… espero no toparme con ellos, ya gaste demasiado ki en el alfa Beowolf' pensó Jaune 'Es mejor encontrar los artefactos lo mas pronto posible, tengo un muy mal presentimiento' con esto, Jaune aumento su velocidad 'Solo espero que esto termine pronto…' pensó el caballero.

Jaune y Ruby vieron el lugar que Ozpin y Glynda, les dijeron que encontrarían los artículos. Jaune empezó a descender.

"¿Crees que este sea el lugar?" Pregunto Ruby.

"Eso creo" Ruby se bajo de la espalda de Jaune, y los dos caminaron hacia la ruina de lo que parecía ser un quiosco "¿Piezas de ajedrez? Y parece que faltan algunas piezas" dijo Ruby "Creo que algunos llegaron antes que nosotros, en fin, hay que tomar una" respondió Jaune, con esto, Ruby tomo la pieza de la torre blanca "Eso fue fácil" dijo Ruby "Ok ahora solo falta dirigirse a el final del bosque" comento Jaune. Pero de repente, Jaune sintió dos niveles de poder grandes, mayores que el de él, y se estaban acercando, rápido. Jaune sintió una gran preocupación. Ruby Notó Esto.

"¿Jaune? ¿Te sientes bien?" pregunto Ruby. Jaune simplemente apuntó a al bosque mientras se escuchaban sonidos de ramas crujir "¿Q-Qué es eso? Pregunto Ruby, también sintiendo la presión "No sé, pero mantente detrás" Ruby se puso detrás de Jaune, y este se puso en posición de lucha. El crujir se hiso más y más fuerte, hasta que dos siluetas se hicieron visibles en los campos visuales de los dos.

Continuara…

 **Palabras del Creador**

Hola a todos. Se que saque el tercer capitulo muy rápido, pero la razón es porque muy pronto me iré de viaje y no sé si el lugar en donde me quedo tiene internet. Descuiden, volveré para la siguiente semana y me pondré a trabajar en el siguiente capitulo como ya es costumbre. Sin nada más que decir, espero que tengan un bonito día ¡Adios!


	4. Que comience la prueba parte 2

Capítulo 4: Que comience la prueba parte 2

Los arbustos se estremecían, mientras las dos siluetas se acercaban más y más. Jaune sentía el sudor correr por su rostro, su latido que se aceleraba a cada segundo, la sangre que circulaba por todo su cuerpo, el instinto de supervivencia.

Volteo atrás para ver a Ruby aterrada de lo que pudiera estar escondiéndose detrás de la sombra del bosque, con Crecent Rose temblando en sus manos a cada sonido de las hojas y ramas caer y romperse "J-Jaune ¿Q-Qué es eso?" Jaune simplemente miró de vuelta al bosque "No estoy seguro. Ruby, a la cuenta de tres, atacamos ¿Lista?" Jaune tomó su espada y la convirtió en la espada reluciente gracias a su guarda "Lista…" Jaune y Ruby se pusieron en posición de pelea "Ok… uno…" el sonido incrementó "Dos…" Las dos figuras se hicieron casi visibles "¡Tre- "¡Ruby! ¡Jaune! ¡¿Cómo están?!" Ruby y Jaune estuvieron a punto de atacar hasta que escucharon la voz de Yang que salía de las sombras, junto con una chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes.

Ruby levanto una ceja al ver a su hermana salir del bosque "¿Yang?... ¡Yang!" Ruby utilizó su apariencia para salir corriendo en dirección de Yang para darle un gran abrazo, tacleándola en el proceso. Ruby y Yang cayeron al suelo mientras Ruby se alegraba de ver a su hermana "¡Yang! ¿¡Dónde estabas!?" "En el bosque como tú, hermanita ¿Me extrañaste?" Jaune ya no podía entender, hace un momento una quería matar a la otra, y ahora pareciera que una de las dos volvió de la guerra, Jaune simplemente asumió que Ruby era un poco bipolar. Yang miró al caballero, y luego volteo a Ruby con una sonrisa que ya advertía malas noticias.

"Wow Ruby, novio Y compañero de equipo, mataste a dos pájaros de un tiro" dijo Yang, riendose desde el fondo de su alma, mientras Ruby cambio su cara de felicidad a una de enojo 'Aquí vamos otra vez…' pensó Jaune, quién a la vez se sonrojo "Que no. Somos ¡NOVIOS!" repitió Ruby, quién empezó a golpear a su hermana por segunda vez en el día.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos hasta que Ruby decidió calmarse, y Yang se sobaba la cabeza llena de chipotes.

"Bueno, ya que sacaste eso de tu sistema" Empezó Yang mientras volteaba a ver a Ruby "Déjenme presentarles a mi compañera. Pyrrha Nikos" "Saludos" dijo Pyrrha "Hola, mi nombre es Ruby Rose" respondió Ruby "Jaune Arc, un honor" respondío Jaune "Gracias, también es un honor conocer a alguien de la familia Arc" Respondío Pyrrha, Ruby se vio confusa por unos momentos "Espera ¿Familia Arc? ¿Acaso tienen algo importante?" preguntó Ruby, Jaune y Pyrrha voltearon a verla, pero Jaune simplemente puso una sonrisa y habló "Bueno, los Arc´s somos conocidos por ser leyendas de guerra una vez que alcanzamos el nivel de cazador" Ruby se sorprendió con la respuesta '¡Leyendas de Guerra! ¡con razón tiene esas habilidades raras!' Pensó Ruby "Pero, todavía me falta mucho para alcanzar el nivel de leyenda. Actualmente soy el más débil de todos los Arc" Ruby no lo pudo creer "¿Estas bromeando? ¡Eres muy poderoso!" Jaune se rio un poco "No tan poderoso como tu hermana o Pyrrha" y por mucho, se quedaba atrás comparado con estas dos guerreras.

 **Jaune: 64-87 de ki**

 **Pyrrha: 98-127 de ki**

 **Poder magnético: 625**

 **Yang: 115-267-421-500 de ki** ( _ **Si le puse más de dos niveles es por los senkais que recibe en batalla)**_

"¡Pero he visto que tú has hecho cosas que ningún huma-" Jaune volvió a tapar la boca de Ruby mientras ella trataba de hablar otra vez. Yang y Pyrrha solo miraban esto "Ehhh… ¿está todo?... ¿Bien?" preguntó Yang "Si, todo perfecto" respondio Jaune. De repente, dos personas más salieron del bosque, siendo estas la Schnee y la chica del moño, y después aparecieron otras dos personas, un chico de cabello negro con una ralla magenta, y una chica que iba montando un Ursa, y que tenía un nivel de poder un tanto comparable con el de Yang, se empezaban a conocer en lo que hablaban de camino de vuelta ( _ **Si no puse al Nevermore y el Deathstalker es porque Ruby jamas corto el arbol, y Jaune jamas entro a la cueba**_ ) mientras que Ospin y Glynda miraban atentamente a los ocho estudiantes.

"Ozpin" Dijo una voz que venía desde el cielo. Ozpin y Glynda voltearon a la dirección de donde provenía el ruido, y lo vieron a el, el maestro Roshi. También vieron a otra persona que lo acompañaba, pero realmente no sabían quien era, y lo que más se preguntaban, era quién era esa persona con el tercer ojo que estaba ayudando al maestro a volar. Por fin decendiéron.

"Muten Roshi, gracias por venir en tan poco tiempo, de echo llegaron justo a tiempo para ver la prueba" respondió Ozpin mientras agitaba la mano del sensei "Por favor, solo dime Roshi" comentó Roshi "Por cierto, si no es mucha molestia ¿Me podria decir quien lo acompaña? preguntó Ozpin "El es uno de mis viejos amigos, Ten Shin Han" "Un placer conocerlo, profesor Ozpin" dijo Ten Shin Han, mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de respeto, el profesor hizo lo mismo "Y en cuanto a lo de la prueba, creo que pudimos sentir el ki de tu estudiante" empezó Roshi "Y ahora entiendo el por que me llamaste, he de admitir que tiene talento, pero no sabe como controlarlo" "¿A que se refiere?" preguntó Glynda. Roshi simplemente volteó a ver a ozpin, y en silencio le pidió a Ozpin que mostrara la grabación. La grabación se proyectó, y mostraba a Jaune luchando con el alfa.

"Como puden ver, Jaune puede manifestar su ki para crear volas de energía, pero el no sabe cuanta energia gasta para cada una" dijo Roshi.

"Cada vez que usaba ese ataque, su nivel de energía cambiaba de mayor a menor y de menor a mayor, y así sucesivamente" comentó Ozpin, a lo que el maestro Roshi asintió con la cabeza.

"Pero relmente se sobrepasó con este ataque final" comentó Roshi mientras veía el ataque ' _Explosión de ki'_ de Jaune en el holograma "No simplemente es destructivo, pero también es contraproducente, deja su ki casí gastado después de ese ataque, su ki se agotó casi por completo. Si tuviera que dar un estimado de su nivel de poder después de haberlo utilizado, diría que bajó a las once unidades de poder. Su ataque es simplemente inestable" dijo Roshi.

"Realmente le falta entrenar" dijo Ten Shin Han "¿Quién le enseño a usar el ki? Si mal no recuerdo, no hay muchas personas en Remnant que realmente sepan como usarlo ¿Así que quién fue?"

Ozpin simplemente volteó a ver a Ten Shin Han "Nadie… el mismo aprendió, y también le esta esnseñado a la jovencita Rose a como utilizarlo, y realmente a mostrado avances"

"Entonces son dos, y ella ¿Qué puede lograr" preguntó Roshi.

"Hasta donde le ha enseñado, simplemente puede hacer su ki visible, y eso que solo le tomó una hora en aprenderlo" dijo Ozpin.

Roshi se quedó mirando al pergamino holografico con mucha atención, donde aparecían Ruby y Jaune hablando ' Estos dos pueden llegar a ser verdaderos mounstros si se lo proponen' pensó Roshi "Ozpin…" el maestro lo volteó a ver "Dijiste que uno es un Arc y la otra tiene ojos plateados, ¿No?" Preguntó Roshi.

 **De vuelta con Ruby, Jaune, y compañía.**

"Jaune ¿Te sientes bien?" pregunto Ruby a su compañero que se veía preocupado por algo. Jaune se tomó un tiempo para responder "S-Si, sentí dos niveles de poder gigantes, pero estan muy lejos de aquí, creo que no debería preocuparme… probablemente es mi imaginación" respondió Jaune "Hay que apresurarnos, nos estan dejando atrás" los dos apresuraron el paso y lograron alcanzar a los demas, pero aun se mantenían atrás de los demas para poder platicar.

"Entonces también me enseñaras a lanzar volas de energía y sentir ki ¿cierto?" preguntó Ruby. Jaune por otra parte, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y también lo del ataque de hace rato.

'Que Monty maldiga mi boca' pensó Jaune, quien bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota una segunda vez "Cuando te propones a algo no hay quien te pare ¿Cierto?" preguntó Jaune, Ruby simplemente respondió con una pequeña risa "Quizas" lo dijo en el tono más adorable posible. Jaune se sonrojó por esto 'W-Wow, ella es… realmente adorable… espera ¡¿Qué estoy pensando!?' jaune se golpeó repetidas veces en la cabeza mientras su cara seguia roja, mientras que Ruby simplemente miraba en confución "Ehh, Jaune ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?" dijo Ruby, mientras puso su mano en la frente de Jaune, mirandolo directo a los ojos, causando que se sonrojara incluso más "Parese que tienes calentura" lo dijo con un tono preocupado mientras se acercaba más y más '¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' gritó Jaune internamente. De repente, Jaune volteó al otro lado, tratando de esconder su cara color sangre.

"C-Claro que me siento bien, s-solo tengo un poco de calor, es todo, jaja ajaja" rió histéricamente mientras Ruby simplemente lo veia con un poco de calma "oh, ok, se ve realmente sofocante el tener esa armadura y tu suetér en este clima, pero es bueno saber que estas bien" Respondio Ruby. Pero de repente, notarón que el grupo se había detenido por alguna razon.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?" pregunto Ruby.

"Mira por ti misma" respondío Yang, a lo que Ruby se adelanto para ver. Cuando por fin se puso donde los demas, su cara cambio de curiosidad a una de preocupacion.

"¿Qué pasó con el puente?" Pregunto ruby mientras veía el puente de piedra roto

Continuara…

Palabras del creador: ¡Hola a todos! Se que me tarde un poco con este capitulo, pero estaba en semana de examenes y esto realmente me cambió los planes, pero ya los termine. Realmente me gustaria mensionar a Minato Scarlet por darme la sugerencia de el cabió de ecenas, realmente me ayudaste mucho. Sin nada más que decir ¡hasta luego!


	5. Nacimiento de caos, el regreso

Capitulo 5: Nacimiento del caos, el Regreso de 'M'.

Los ocho estudiantes se quedaron mirando al precipicio que los separaba de su objetivo, incapaces de procesar palabras. El precipicio parecía muy largo para simplemente saltar, pero nadie era tan estúpido como para intentarlo, ya que ni siquiera se podía ver el fondo en plena luz del día.

"¿Cómo se supone que vamos a cruzar ahora?" Preguntó Weiss "No sabría decir" respondió Ren "Creo que estamos a 35 metros de distancia. Dudo que simplemente podamos saltar" "Tiene que haber alguna otra forma" Ruby entró a la conversación "Podemos rodear, por las montañas" señaló Ruby a las montañas que estaban al lado "¿Y subir una colina rocosa infestada de criaturas de Grimm? No gracias" dijo Weiss "No hay un pasadizo entre ellas, además, nos tomaría un día entero si eligiéramos esa opción, y sin mencionar que es muy posible **no** salir vivo de ahí" El grupo se puso a discutir de cómo lograr pasar, mientras Jaune y Blake, examinaban el escenario.

"Algo aquí no esta bien …" dijo Blake, mientras ella y Jaune se acercaron a lo que sobraba del puente "Alguien destruyó el puente" "Si, dudo que esto pasara por si solo, de ser así, el resto del puente y las escaleras estarían en mal estado" Jaune empezó a examinar el resto de lo que estaba intacto "Y juzgando por como se ve la otra mitad, diría que estaba en un muy buen estado antes de que llegáramos" Blake notó que las rocas que todavía sobraban tenían marcas de quemaduras, como si algo hubiera explotado "Jaune" el caballero volteo a ver a Blake "¿Qué sucede? ¿Encontraste algo?" "Mira esto" Blake señalo a la piedra quemada "Sea lo que sea que hizo esto, lo destruyó con algún tipo de explosivo o algo parecido" dijo Blake. Jaune examinó la roca más de cerca.

"Crees que fue alguno de los estudiantes" Preguntó Jaune "Es probable, pero-" "Jaune" Blake fue interrumpida por Ruby "¿Podemos hablar a solas por favor?"

 **-Mientras tanto con los profesores-**

"Glynda" La maestra volteó a ver a Ozpin "¿Qué le pasó al puente?" "No estoy segura, checaré las grabaciones para ver que ocurrió" Glynda empezó a buscar en su pergamino holográfico el video de la cámara del puente "Ozpin" El maestro Roshi se acerco para ver "¿Qué esta ocurriendo?" "Parece que algún estudiante saboteó el puente" "Déjame ver" Ozpin le mostro a Roshi el pergamino holográfico para que pudiera ver lo que pasaba. Roshi examinó el puente "Eso no fue un estudiante…" dijo Roshi "¿Qué?" dijeron Ozpin y Ten Shin Han "Chicos" todos voltearon a ver a Glynda "Tienen que ver esto"

 **-De vuelta con Jaune y Ruby-**

Los dos estudiantes caminaron a una parte alejada del grupo, cerca de unos arboles para iniciar una conversación sin que nadie los molestara. Jaune probablemente ya podía imaginar lo que iba a ocurrir.

"Jaune" el caballero presto atención a su compañera "¿Crees que puedas usar tu habilidad de vuelo para ayudarnos a cruzar a todos?" Jaune se vio un poco sorprendido por esto, claro, ya se imaginaba que Ruby preguntaría eso, pero lo dijo de una forma tan tranquila que parecía que no le importara lo que el respondiera "Pero Ru-" "Ya sé, lo siento, se que no quieres que los otros lo sepan y que es como de una ultima opción, pero realmente no sabemos que hacer y tenemos el tiempo encima" Ruby no podía mirar a Jaune en los ojos ya que estaba muy avergonzada de estar preguntando que Jaune sacrificara su reputación simplemente para pasar la prueba, ella no quería hacer que los demás vieran a Jaune como un fenómeno por capricho, ella sabía que las personas no lo tomarían como ella lo tomó, y no podía evitar el sentirse culpable "S-se que… no muchos lo tomarían a la ligera como yo lo tomé" unas lagrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Ruby y su voz se volvió más temblorosa, esto lastimó a Jaune en el interior "Y-Y realmente no q-quiero dañar tu identidad y… n-no, sabes qué, olvídalo, s-soy estúpida por preguntar algo como-" Ruby no pudo terminar la oración, había sido abrazada por Jaune para que dejara de llorar. Ruby se sintió sorprendida por un momento, pero de repente se sintió… cálida, segura en los brazos de Jaune, incluso con la estorbosa armadura puesta, el emitía calor y seguridad con su abrazo. Esto logro calmar a Ruby por completo y logró parar su llanto y culpa "No digas eso Ruby, tu no eres estúpida" Jaune fortaleció su abrazo "Solo querías ayudar a los demás a cruzar, es completamente entendible que me preguntaras eso, no te sientas culpable, duele verte llorar" Ruby miró a Jaune en los ojos, viéndolo como un tipo de ángel Protector.

"Además" el caballero se separo por un momento de su abrazo, pero todavía sosteniendo a Ruby por los hombros. Esto irritó a Ruby por un momento, ya que perdió la calidez del cuerpo de Jaune sin aviso "Creo que en algún momento se darían cuenta de mis poderes, así que ya no me importa mucho" Ruby se quedó mirando a Jaune con asombro en sus ojos "Jaune… ¿Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto? Digo, tal vez pueda haber otra forma" Dijo Ruby mientras Jaune solo mostraba una sonrisa "Tranquila Ruby, como tu dijiste, tenemos el tiempo encima, y ya no hay muchas opciones. ¿Qué mejor momento que ahora?" Jaune se veía completamente confiado, mostrando despreocupación. Ruby se sonrojó y abrazó a Jaune una segunda vez. Ella estaba llorando, pero no de tristeza o culpa si no de felicidad "Gracias Jaune" Jaune devolvió el abrazo, apretando a Ruby con mas fuerza "De nada…"

 **-Devuelta con los profesores-**

Los profesores y sus invitados miraban al pergamino holográfico con un poco de asombro y miedo "Esto no puede ser verdad…" Dijo Ten Shin Han. El holograma mostraba dos Grimm de la clase Beowolf destruyendo el puente con mucha facilidad, pero estos eran… diferentes, no solo en tamaño, si no en apariencia y poder, tenían cristales de polvo implantados en la espalda, los cuales, les ayudaron a generar una explosión lo suficientemente poderosa para acabar con un ejercito, o peor aun, con el suficiente poder como para dejar una marca en un guerrero Z.

Ozpin miraba con intriga a la grabación, y el sabía que solo había una persona en Remnant que pudiera haber logrado crear Grimm genéticamente modificados 'Ahora si te excediste Merlot' pensó Ozpin 'Ahora si lograste que me enojara' "¡Ten Shin Han! ¡Roshi!" los dos entendieron el mensaje "¡Entendido!" respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, y empezaron a buscar el ki de esas dos bestias "¡Glynda! ¡Llama a los estudiantes, que se alejen lo más rápido que puedan del lugar!" "¡Si señor!" Glynda empezó a buscar en la lista de alumnos.

Ozpin se veía por primera vez en su vida muy, MUY, enojado 'No se lo que estés planeando Merlot, pero esta vez no te volverás a escapar' "Ozpin" el maestro volteó a la dirección de Roshi y Ten Shin Han "No podemos sentir el ki de ninguno de los dos, solo el de los estudiantes y unos cuantos Grimm" dijo Roshi. Ozpin se vio sorprendido por esto "Profesor" Glynda llamo al director "Encontré el numero de la señorita Xiao Long" "llámala de inmediato, y ponlo en altavoz"

 **-Devuelta con los estudiantes-**

"¿Y si hacemos algún tipo de catapulta con los arboles de la zona?" Dijo Nora, mientras todos la miraban como una demente "Si… mejor no inten-" 'Ring-Ring-Ring' Yang no pudo terminar porque escuchó su pergamino holográfico sonar "¿Quién es?" Preguntó Blake, que hace unos momentos se había unido al grupo para aportar ideas. Yang reviso su teléfono, 'numero desconocido' "Un numero desconocido, déjame responder" con esto, Yang contestó la llamada poniéndola en altavoz "¿Hola?" "¡Yang! ¡Soy Ozpin!" Yang se sorprendió con esto junto a los demás, no se esperaban que Ozpin le llamara a Yang por teléfono "¡Yang! ¡Todos! ¡Tienen que alejarse de esa zona lo más rápido posible, hay dos criaturas de Grimm muy poderosos rondando por la zona! ¡Tienen que irse! ¡Ya!" Yang y los demás se vieron confusos por esto "Profesor Ozpin, tranquilo, aquí tenemos a ocho cazadores en entrenamiento, creo que podemos lidiar con dos criaturas de Grimm sin mayor problema" Yang le respondió al profesor con completa seguridad "¡¿Qué?! ¡No entienden, no están al nive-" " _Adiós"_ Yang terminó la llamada, impidiendo que el profesorterminara de explicarles.

"Dios ¿Me pregunto porque estaba tan preocupado por dos criaturas de Grimm?" dijo Yang mientras guardaba su pergamino holográfico "Yang ¿Estas segura que era buena idea colgar? Enserio parecía preocupado" Preguntó Ren "Tranquilo, con ocho cazadores en entrenamiento ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" de repente, todos sintieron como si estuvieran siendo… observados, no sabían por que pero el aura de cada uno de ellos se lo decían a gritos.

 **-Con Jaune y Ruby-**

Jaune sintió un ki gigante, y muy raro al que el conocía, el ki que él sentía radiaba imponencia, fuerza, inteligencia, pero lo mas aterrador que sentía provenir del ki, era sin duda, el miedo… ningún ki que el conocía tenia tales características, y se estaba acercando a sus amigos, esto puso de punta los nervios de Jaune, Ruby notó esto "¿Jaune? ¿Qué te sucede?" Jaune tardó en responder, pero no fue hasta que sintió el ki de uno de sus amigos disminuir y escuchar una explosión, que enserio se preocupo "¡Ruby! ¡Corre!" Fue lo único que dijo Jaune mientras empezó a correr en dirección de sus amigos. Ruby lo siguió por atrás "¡Jaune! ¿¡Que es lo que pasa!?" Pregunto Ruby mientras seguían corriendo "¡No tengo idea, pero se que es algo malo!" Respondió Jaune mientras se acercaban al campo de batalla.

 **-Con los profesores-**

Ozpin estaba enfadado. No solo no podían encontrar a las criaturas, sino que le colgaron en la cara "¡Pequeña arrogante!" gritó Ozpin "¡Ten Shin Han! ¡Ve por ellos y asegúrate de matar a las dos criaturas a toda costa!" de repente se escuchó un a explosión que atrajo la atención de los cuatro "Hay no…" Ozpin miró con sorpresa la luz que generó la explosión. Ten Shin Han se lanzo a vuelo en su misión para rescatar a los alumnos. Ozpin simplemente podía rezar para que no pasara nada 'Tai y Qrow me matarán después de esto…' Pensó Ozpin.

 **-Con los estudiantes-**

"¡Blake!" Gritó Weiss al ver a su compañera en el suelo. Ella se había puesto delante de la explosión para cubrir a Nora que estaba desprevenida, estaba viva, pero tomó mucha de su aura "Estoy bien ( **Coff** )" pero de repente, Blake se desmallo de dolor al haber recibido tal impacto de seco, dejándola fuera de combate. Los dos Beowolfs elementales solo veían a los cazadores como una simple presa más mientras se acercaban.

 **Beowolfs elementales: 1,750 y 1800 de ki**

Los cinco estudiantes restantes se prepararon para la batalla "¿¡Donde están Ruby y Jaune!?" Preguntó Ren "¡No tengo idea! ¡Pero mejor ataquemos envés de esperarlos!" Respondió Yang.

 **Weiss: 40-71 de ki.**

 **Yang: 177 de ki en poder actual.**

 **Pyrrha: 98-127 de ki.**

 **Poder magnético: 628.**

 **Nora: 113-130 de ki.**

 **Ren: 70-93 de ki.**

Los dos Grimm elementales empezaron su ataque, el Grimm de poder más alto empezó a crear en su boca una bola de energía eléctrica,, mientras el otro se acercó con rapidez a Weiss y Ren. Weiss usó sus sellos para esquivar el ataque y Ren utilizó su agilidad para salir del camino. Ren utilizó sus Storm Flowers para lidiar unos cuantos cortes con aura para lograr hacer un poco de daño extra, y Weiss empezó a atacar con su Myrtenaster con un poco de impulso de sus sellos, logrando entre los dos un daño mínimo en el Grimm, pero suficiente para que este no pudiera seguirles el paso.

Mientras tanto, el Grimm más poderoso había terminado de cargar su ataque de polvo eléctrico, lanzándolo y dirigiéndolo a los otros cuatro, levantando una gran pared de humo con la explosión. El Grimm se quedo mirando por unos momentos, y de repente dos siluetas que salían del humo para dar un golpe fuerte en el Grimm desprevenido. Eran Nora y Yang, las cuales habían absorbido el poder de la explosión para contraatacar.

 **Yang daño absorbido: 400 de ki.**

 **Nora full Charge: 390 de ki.**

El Grimm retrocedió unos cuantos metros para atrás pero logro resistir el golpe, incorporándose de inmediato. Sin embargo, el Grimm pasó de alta el mazo gigante de Nora que estaba flotando en el cielo, listo para el impacto. Era Pyrrha "¡Pyrrha, ahora!" comando Yang. Pyrrha bajó sus brazos con rapidez, mientras Magnhild caía en dirección del Grimm. El Grimm logró esquivar el mazo gigante, causando que cayera al suelo con una tremenda fuerza, logrando que el suelo vibrara por un momento. Nora tomó de nuevo su mazo y la batalla continuo junto con Pyrrha.

El grupo de cazadores se empezaba a cansar, incluso Yang y Nora que eran las más poderosas (Si de ki nos referimos) de su grupo hasta el momento, demostraban signos de cansancio. El Grimm con menor poder logró tomar por sorpresa a Ren con un aliento de fuego, dejándolo gravemente herido "¡Ren!" gritó Weiss y trató de ayudar a su compañero de pelea, pero fue golpeada por la cola del Grimm, lanzándola a un árbol con mucha facilidad. El Grimm volvió a fijarse en el cazador herido, caminando hacia el y preparando un ataque eléctrico para acabar con su vida. Ren cerró sus ojos en aceptación de su derrota, y se preparó para morir. Pero de repente, dos proyectiles de energía impactaron con la cabeza del Grimm, haciendo que retrocediera una gran distancia al no haber esperado ese ataque. Ren y los demás, incluyendo al Grimm que estaban luchando Yang, Pyrrha, y Nora, voltearon a la dirección de donde habían provenido esos disparos de energía. Dos sombras eran presentes a la luz del sol, una con el brazo extendido, y la otra con lo que parecía tener un francotirador. Eran Jaune y Ruby.

Continuara…

 **Palabras del creador:** ¡Hola a todos! Perdón si los mantuve esperando, realmente quería subir esto mas temprano, pero tuve que acompañar a mi madre a una película y me quedé atorado en la plaza, ya conocen a las madres ( _ **Sin ofender a las mamás presentes**_ ) pero bueno, prometo terminar la siguiente parte lo más rápido posible, no saben lo mucho que me divierte hacer esto, y lo mucho que disfruto ver sus consejos y comentarios, y sin nada mas que decir ¡Cuídense todos!


	6. El recuerdo

Capitulo 6: El recuerdo.

El viento soplaba con delicadeza en el campo de batalla mientras el sonido del mismo podía ser escuchado desde las profundidades del acantilado. El Grimm de menor poder perdió total interés en su presa fácil al ver a los dos cazadores que parecían ser más prometedores, dándole oportunidad a Ren para poder escapar y ayudar sus compañeras Weiss y Blake, escondiéndose en los arboles cercanos junto con ellas.

Jaune y Ruby por otra parte, miraban la apariencia extravagante del Grimm, estudiándolo de pies a cabeza "Ruby" la muerte en capa roja volteo a ver a su compañero "¿Tienes algún plan de ataque? Esta criatura es mucho más fuerte que los dos juntos" Ruby empezó a pensar en posibles formas de atacar, pero nada se le ocurría "Por el momento no, no conozco el estilo de pelea de este Grimm" El Grimm empezó a acercase lentamente a sus nuevos rivales, lamiendo sus dientes afilados en el proceso. Jaune y Ruby empezaron a acercarse también.

 **Beowolf elemental: 1750 de ki.**

 **Jaune: 64-87 de ki.**

 **Ruby: 20-43 de ki.**

Jaune sacó su espada y escudo, poniéndose en posición de defensa, y Ruby transformó a Crecent Rose en su modo de guadaña. El Grimm empezó a correr en sus cuatro patas en dirección de los dos, y Jaune y Ruby se acercaron más rápidamente. En menos de un minuto los tres estaban a pasos de cada uno.

El Grimm saltó al aire y lanzó bolas de fuego a sus contrincantes. Esto tomó por sorpresa a los dos, y se alejaron lo mas que pudieron con sus habilidades. Jaune ascendió e el aire para agrupar su energía, mientras que Ruby luchaba con el Grimm haciendo uso de su velocidad extrema.

El Grimm soltaba arañazo tras arañazo, pero era incapaz de dar un solo golpe en Ruby. Con movimientos de su guadaña y aprovechando el empujón que le daba cada disparo, Ruby empezó a atacar las partes descubiertas del Grimm, mientras esquivaba los arañazos con delicadeza, como si estuviera bailando al ritmo de la batalla. Desde lo alto, el cuerpo de Jaune empezó a brillar en colores blanco nieve, revelando su poderosa aura, y luego empezó a descender con velocidad.

El Grimm trato de disparar una estalactita de hielo a Ruby, la cual ogro esquivar por unos pocos centímetros. Ruby vio a Jaune que se acercaba con velocidad a las espaldas del Grimm, y logró quitarse del camino a tiempo. Jaune tacleó con su escudo al Grimm por la espalda, logrando llevarlo directamente a unos cuantos arboles, derribándolos con facilidad mientras el Grimm absorbía cada impacto.

 **-Con Yang y compañía-**

Desde el otro lado del campo, el Grimm de mayor poder decidió ir a ayudar a su hermano. Pero Yang, Nora y Pyrrha se interpusieron en el camino del Grimm "¿Y tu a donde crees que vas?" pregunto Yang mientras se ponía en posición de batalla. El Grimm estaba acorralado, pero eso no le importaba, el ya había tenido suficiente con esos estorbos, y sabía que la prioridad estaba justo en frente de el. El Beowolf gruñó en señal de estar mas molesto. Uno de sus cristales empezó a brillar y el Grimm escupió tres charcos de un liquido negro con restos de cristales de polvo, y los charcos empezaron a cobrar vida, transformándose en versiones pequeñas del Beowolf elemental original.

 **Mini Beowolfs: 900 de ki cada uno.**

"Ugh, creo que vomitare" Dijo Pyrrha mientras puso su mano en su boca. El Beowolf grande empezó a correr en dirección de las cazadoras "¡Prepárense!" gritó Nora. Pero de repente, los mini Beowolfs se colocaron en frente de ellas, tomando el lugar de su padre mientras el ayudaba a su hermano.

 **-Devuelta con Jaune y Ruby-**

Jaune seguía estrellando al Beowolf en los arboles, y luego lo lanzó al aire, mientras que en otro punto del bosque, Ruby, apuntaba con su francotirador al Beowolf en el aire. Estaba lista para apretar el gatillo, pero de repente, sintió un golpe muy fuerte en la espalda, tan fuerte que la mando a volar unos cuantos metros al frente, soltando a Crecent Rose en el proceso. Jaune miró con horror al Beowolf que atacó a Ruby por la espalda, la cual se acercaba más y más al acantilado "¡RUBY!" gritó, guardó a Crocea Mors y se aproximó a ayudar a su amiga. Logro atraparla antes de que cayera al acantilado, pero la fuerza del golpe lo arrastró más allá del borde, por suerte logró mantenerse flotando. "¡Ruby! ¡¿Estas bien?!" Pregunto el caballero al sentir el ki de su amiga muy bajo, Ruby abrió los ojos "S-Si" respondió Ruby con una sonrisa. Jaune se tranquilizó con esto, y suspiró en relajación "Gracias al cielo" dijo Jaune mientras fortalecía su abrazo. De repente, Jaune sintió un ki fuerte aproximarse. Apenas logro esquivar la bola de fuego que los Beowolfs le habían lanzado. Los Beowolfs empezaron a bombardearlo con múltiples bolas de fuego, las cuales Jaune empezó a esquivar en el aire mientras sostenía a Ruby con cuidado, evitando que cualquier proyectil la llegara a tocar. Uno de los proyectiles logró acertar en la espalda Jaune, el cual sintió un inmenso dolor, pero afortunadamente no logró afectar a Ruby, lo cual le dio la fuerza para seguir. Jaune logró esquivar unos cuantos ataques más asta que llegó a tierra firme, y puso a Ruby en un árbol con cuidado "Luchaste bien, te felicito. Espérame aquí" Dijo Jaune con toda la valentía que pudo juntar. Los dos Beowolfs se acercaban con rapidez al punto donde estaban los dos. Jaune sacó solamente su espada, y avanzó con rapidez hacia sus contrincantes.

El Beowolf mas fuerte soltó un arañazo en dirección de Jaune, el cual logro esquivar al agacharse. Jaune logró ponerse arriba de el Grimm débil haciendo uso de la técnica de vuelo, e hizo un ataque vertical de su espada, dirigiéndolo a su cabeza, pero el Grimm logró pararlo con las partes acorazadas de sus brazos. Jaune volteó a su lado derecho para ver que el otro Grimm estaba apunto de lanzar un rayo de hielo, y logró ascender en el aire justo a tiempo para esquivarlo "¡Tomen esto!" gritó Jaune, guardó su espada y formó en sus manos múltiples bolas de energía, lanzándolas desde arriba, dando de lleno con cada impacto. Pero los dos Beowolfs se quitaron del área de fuego tiempo después de haber sufrido unos pequeños daños 'Estos dos son un hueso duro de roer, tendré que acabar con esto rápido" pensó Jaune, volvió a sacar su espada, pero esta vez con la guarda incluida y transformándola en su espada reluciente, y se abalanzó una segunda vez a la batalla.

 **-Con Yang y compañía-**

Yang y las demás se empezaron a cansar. Anteriormente Pyrrha había logrado matar a uno de los mini Beowolfs usando a Miló y Akoúo, pero ella ya no podía continuar. El aura de las tres ya estaban muy agotadas, y la fatiga empezó a afectarles. Los dos mini Beowolfs restantes empezaron a cargar un ataque de fuego, y las tres solo podían observar "Bueno… entonces así termina todo" dijo Yang, la cual estaba ayudando a Pyrrha a mantenerse de pie "Así no puede terminar, todavía no me caso" dijo Nora con tristeza, apoyada a Magnhild "Fue un gusto pelear con ustedes" dijo Pyrrha "Igualmente" respondió Yang con una risa débil. Las tres se abrazaron y cerraron sus ojos esperando lo peor "¡Kikoho!" Gritó una voz desconocida desde el cielo, pero de repente las tres cazadoras en entrenamiento sintieron una onda de poder brutal a solo unos pocos metros de ellas, acompañada de una luz tan fuerte que la podían ver incluso con sus ojos cerrados "¡Que es eso!" gritó Nora. La luz había desaparecido, y Yang abrió los ojos para ver que sucedía, y lo que vio la dejo perpleja. Había un gigantesco agujero cuadrado en el lugar donde antes estaban los mini Beowolfs "Ch-Chicas, tienen que ver esto, les va a dejar el ojo _cuadrado_ " bromeó Yang mientras seguía mirando con asombro el agujero de casi diez metros y medio de longitud que estaba en frente de ella. Las demás abrieron sus ojos para encontrarse con el mismo escenario "¡Santos panqueques que pasó aquí!" gritó Nora en asombro.

De repente, las tres se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Ten Shin Han que descendía desde el cielo. Por fin aterrizó en tierra firme "¿Se encuentran las tres bien?" preguntó Ten Shin Han a las cazadoras en entrenamiento "S-si, pero ¿Quién eres?" preguntó Yang "Eso no es de importancia en estos momentos, responderé cualquier pregunta que tengan después de que ayude a su amigo. Si me disculpan" Dijo Ten mientras se aproximaba a el lugar en donde estaba Jaune.

 **-Devuelta con Jaune-**

Jaune se estaba cansando, mientras los Beowolfs apenas se empezaban a sentir un poco agotados. Él mismo sabía que las oportunidades que el tenia de ganar eran mínimas, y sin mencionar la inmensa desventaja que tenia al estar peleando dos contra uno 'Ya se. Me aproximare a uno de ellos por la espalda y lo atravesare con mi espada, al menos podré eliminar a uno, pero tengo que distraerlos con algo' pensó Jaune, y de repente se le ocurrió la forma de distraerlos. Voló nuevamente en dirección de ellos, y justamente cuando estaba a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, disparó una bola de energía al suelo, creando una pantalla de humo. Los Beowolfs empezaron a rastrear el perímetro en busca de el. Pero Jaune ya se había puesto detrás del más fuerte "¡Muere!" Gritó Jaune mientras se aproximaba para terminar con el Grimm, pero justo antes de que le encajara su espada. Jaune notó el logo de Merlot en la espalda de el Grimm, deteniéndolo por completo mientras recuerdos de su pasado aparecían en su campo visual. El campo en el que antes estaba, fue remplazado por unas ruinas en el atardecer, con la silueta de una mujer atravesada por una espada, y las manos de la chica que sostenía de Jaune 'Jaune' dijo una voz femenina en su cabeza, la cual logró que Jaune llorara un poco al recordar ese día 'se fuerte, se que tu naciste para grandes cosas, y se que algún día nos superaras a mi y a todas la nosotras, tu eres especial, y aunque ya no esté contigo, recuerda que siempre estaré cuidando de ti' Jaune se quedó inmóvil mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos 'Te quiero, nunca lo olvides, Jaune… Jaune… Jaune…' la voz de la chica empezó a cambiar "¡Jaune!" Jaune volvió a la realidad después de escuchar la voz de Ruby. Y también vio una bola de fuego que estaba justo a centímetros de su cara. Esta exploto en seco, lanzándolo metros atrás "¡Jaune!" gritó Ruby en horror al ver a su compañero en el suelo. Jaune había perdido su espada, y sus energías ya estaban casi agotadas. Los dos Grimm empezaron a crear dos bolas de fuego, mientras Jaune cerro sus ojos en señal de su derrota "Lo siento" dijo Jaune mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos "Te e fallado… Rainbow" fue lo ultimo que dijo Jaune mientras los Grimm preparaban su ataque.

Continuara…

Palabras del creador: Ufff, esto me a costado la cabeza, en fin, todo sea por saciar su hambre de historias, esto realmente me esta ayudando a mejorar mi caligrafía, y si tengo cualquier error, no duden en decirme, me ayudaría un montón. Como siempre, subiré la próxima parte el día domingo de la siguiente semana, espero poderla subir más temprano ¡Cuídense todos!


	7. Humo de tormenta

Capitulo 7: Humo de tormenta.

Jaune seguía llorando en el suelo por culpa de la marca de Merlot, mientras los dos Beowolfs seguían cargando su ataque. Él nunca creyó que tendría que ver esa marca una segunda vez en su vida. Los recuerdos, el dolor, la tragedia, la agonía, el trauma, la sangre derramada, su hogar, sus amigos, Rainbow… Todo volvía a él a una velocidad tan grande, todo sobre ese fatídico día, y no podía soportar el sentirse débil.

"¡Jaune!" Ruby intentó pararse para ayudar a su amigo a salir de el área de fuego _(En sentido literal)_ pero fue en vano. Su cuerpo estaba muy debilitado de el ataque de hace rato, y le costaba mucho levantarse "¿¡Qué haces!? ¡SAL DE AHÍ!" gritó Ruby en desesperación, pero no hubo reacción alguna de Jaune, como si estuviera en un transe. Los Beowolfs ya estaban listos para disparar. Justo detrás de ellos llegaba Ten Shin Han, listo para darles un golpe a los Beowolfs antes de que pudieran disparar, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ten Shin Han logró darles el golpe a los Beowolfs, pero estos ya habían disparado, y esas bolas de fuego se dirigían directo a Jaune "¡No!" gritó Ten Shin Han.

Las bolas de fuego se acercaban más y más a Jaune, y todo iba tan despacio. No podía moverse, solo observar como todo se le iba de sus manos. Sus sueños, su propósito, sus amigos, su vida. Todo lo que el tenía se iba a ir en menos de lo que esperaba. Una ultima lagrima salió de los ojos de Jaune, mientras los cerraba, admitiendo su derrota "Te veo en el otro mundo Rainbow… perdóname" fue lo ultimo que dijo Jaune. Las bolas de fuego explotaron, creando una barrera ardiente alrededor. Los ojos de Ruby se quedaron mirando ese horrible escenario, todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado con temor, y lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos plateados "no… ¡JAUNE!" gritó Ruby en horror. Todo el campo de batalla estaba en silencio. Desde los arboles, Ren, que cuidaba de Weiss y Blake, miró en sorpresa lo que tenía en frente de sus ojos. Yang, Nora y Pyrrha miraron en temor lo que tenían en frente de ellas. Todo parecía estar perdido para el caballero.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya" dijo una voz femenina que salía del humo. Todo el mundo se vio impactado por esto. El humo se empezó a despejar, revelando a una chica con una lanza metálica justo delante de un Jaune inconsciente . La chica tenia puesta unas botas color café claro, jeans azules, cinta de entrenamiento que cubría sus pechos, dos piezas de armadura en sus hombros, ojos color amarillo y un cabello café largo amarrado en cola de caballo "Se ve que algunas cosas nunca cambian" dijo la chica misteriosa, la cual daba impresión de ser una cazadora profesional.

"¿Q-Quién eres?" preguntó Ruby, anonadada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"Eso no es de importancia en este momento, niña" Respondió mientras sacaba de su bolsillo trasero una caja de cigarrillos. Tomó uno, lo puso en su boca, y lo prendió. Dejo salir el humo de su boca, y después volteó a ver a Ten Shin Han. Se quedó mirando por un buen rato hasta que hablo.

"Oye, el del tercer ojo"

"¿Eh?" fue lo único que dijo Ten Shin Han.

"¿Piensas matarlos Ohhh…?" dijo mientras apuntaba a los dos Beowolfs que tenía derribados en el suelo. Ten Shin Han captó el mensaje, y con una onda de ki terminó con las vidas de esos dos "Ok, ahora deberíamos encargarnos de curar a los heridos" dijo la chica misteriosa "Empezando por ella" apuntó a Ruby, la cual, apenas se podía mover "¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué no a Jaune?" dijo Ruby con un poco de confusión "Jaune es más resistente de lo que crees niña, su aura lo ayudara a curarse" Ten Shin Han llegó al lugar donde estaba Ruby y le brindó un poco de su ki, el cual, hizo que se recuperara por completo. Ruby fue corriendo a el lugar donde se encontraba Jaune inconsciente, y vaya que si le dieron una paliza. Tenia unas quemaduras que parecían muy dolorosas en su cara, pero justo como había dicho la cazadora, el aura de Jaune empezó a limpiar esas quemaduras 'Wow, sus niveles de aura son muy resistentes' pensó Ruby "Vamos" dijo Ruby mientras cargó a Jaune, usando su hombro para apoyarlo "Todavía tenemos una prueba que pasar" dijo Ruby, la cual se fue con Jaune al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos, la cazadora y Ten Shin Han.

 **-En la enfermería de Beacon-**

El caballero se encontraba en una cama de la enfermería, inconsciente, pero muy dentro de su cabeza, se encontraba perdido en una pesadilla. Su aldea en llamas, personas muriendo, la familia Arc y otros cazadores tratando de defender su hogar, era una catástrofe. Se miró a el mismo en el reflejo del agua. Era un chico de siete años otra vez, el sabia que todo esto era un sueño, pero parecía tan real. Y una vez más, la marca de Merlot se puso en frente de el, mientras todo el escenario cambió a un escenario oscuro y una voz malévola empezó a hablar 'No tengas miedo' dijo la voz 'Esto no dolerá… mucho'

"¡Nooooooo!" Jaune se despertó gritando, estaba sudando, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y no podía dejar de respirar rápidamente "¡Jaune!" Jaune volteó a su lado derecho y vio a Ruby que se aproximaba con rapidez a abrazarlo, Ruby rápidamente lo atrapó en sus brazos con un abrazo capaz de romper huesos. Jaune se quedó sorprendido por un momento, pero devolvió el abrazo "¡Nunca me vuelvas a asustar así, NUNCA!" dijo Ruby mientras Jaune sentía su llanto, incluso aunque no pudiera ver su rostro, lo sabía porque empezó a sentir gotas en su espalda "Esta bien Ruby, no llores, estoy bien ¿no?" dijo Jaune "Ugh, consíganse un cuarto ustedes dos" Jaune volteó a ver a la puerta para encontrarse con la cazadora misteriosa, y se quedo impactado al ver quién era "¿¡Storm, qué haces aquí!?" Ruby se separo de su abrazo y volteó a ver a la cazadora cuyo nombre era Storm.

"Un minuto, ¿Storm? ¿Se conocen?"

"Ehh, es difícil de explicar" dijo Jaune "Digamos que… Storm es mi madre adoptiva y maestra"

Ruby se quedó perpleja, miro a Storm y luego a Jaune sucesivamente por casi treinta segundos "¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!" Ruby casi se desmalla, no podía creer que ella era su madre adoptiva. Storm se acercó más a la cama de Jaune, y se veía decepcionada, chaceó tres veces con su lengua "Jauny, no puedo creer que te hayas dejado vencer tan fácilmente por esos dos Grimm. ¿Acaso te olvidaste de esos diez años de practica que te hice hacer? Me duele" dijo mientras puso su mano donde estaba su corazón "L-Lo siento Storm, pero eran muy pode-" Storm puso un dedo en la boca de Jaune para que se callara "Recuerda que no todo cuenta en la fuerza que tengas" dijo Storm "Si hubieras prestado más atención, te habrías dado cuenta que la debilidad del Grimm era su fortaleza" explicó. Jaune y Ruby se voltearon a ver el uno al otro, pero no entendieron.

Storm suspiró "Los cristales de polvo que tenían en sus espaldas Jaune" Jaune y Ruby por fin entendieron "Si los rompías, se quedaban sin fuerzas y sin armas, hubiera sido más fácil para ti derrotarlos"

"Oh…. Ahora veo mi ignorancia" dijo Jaune "Todavía me falta mucho por aprender ¿no?" Storm asintió con la cabeza "No se sienta mal joven Arc" todos voltearon a ver a la puerta para ver a Ozpin, Glynda, Ten Shin Han y el maestro Roshi

"Peleó audazmente para proteger a sus amigos y logro salvar la vida del joven Lie Ren con ayuda de la jovencita Rose. Eso es un logro muy grande" dijo Ozpin.

"Pero" dijo el maestro Roshi, el cual se acercó más a donde estaba Jaune "Tienes razón en que todavía te falta mucho por aprender, en especial tus ondas de ki, son muy inestables" dijo el maestro Roshi.

"Espere ¿Usted también sabe sobre el ki?" Pregunto Ruby.

"Si, y Ozpin aquí me encargó que les enseñara a ustedes dos el como controlarlo en sus tiempos libres, así que básicamente seré su maestro desde ahora en adelante" respondió Roshi.

"Ustedes dos tienen un gran potencial escondido, y como dijo Roshi, le encargue que los entrenara en su tiempo libre" Dijo Ozpin "Pero tienen que tener en cuenta que no deberán mostrar su poder con otros estudiantes. Ya le dijimos a su compañeros con los que lucharon los Grimm modificados que no digan ni una palabra sobre este tema, y eso va para ustedes también" advirtió mientras los veía a los dos con suma seriedad "Si llegaran a darse cuenta los demás, podrían atraer la atención de gente poderosa y se convertirían en un peligro para las personas que están a su alrededor ¿Me entienden?"

"Si profesor Ozpin" dijeron Jaune y Ruby al mismo tiempo.

"Perfecto" Ozpin caminó devuelta a la puerta con el resto de sus compañeros menos Storm "Recuerden que la ceremonia final de equipos empieza en una media hora, esperamos verlos ahí" dijo Glynda, y todos los maestros se fueron por la puerta "Jaune" dijo Storm "Hiciste un buen trabajo, tu también Rose, los felicito. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que irme"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Jaune

"Aquí no me permiten fumar" Respondió Storm con toda sinceridad. Jaune y Ruby cayeron al suelo por la respuesta 'Algunas cosas nunca cambian' pensó Jaune "En fin" dijo Storm mientras salía por la puerta "Los veré en la ceremonia, no hay forma de la que me pierda la entrada a la academia de mi discípulo favorito. Chao" Storm salió del cuarto, dejando solos a Jaune y Ruby. Jaune se puso de pie, y fue a cambiarse a su ropa normal ya que tenia puesta la de la enfermería. Jaune salió del baño con su ropa normal y esa armadura de color blanco y dorado "Vamos Ruby" dijo Jaune "Ok" los dos se dispusieron a ir al lugar de la ceremonia final.

 **-Media Hora después-**

Era el momento de la ceremonia final y todos los estudiantes estaban muy emocionados "Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Yang Xiao Long y Lie Ren. Ustedes cuatro regresaron las piezas de la torre blanca, desde ahora serán conocidos como el equipo NPYR (Empire o Imperio en español) dirigido por… Pyrrha Nikos" los aplausos de otros estudiantes pudieron ser escuchados mientras ellos bajaban del escenario "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona y Jaune Arc" los cuatro estudiantes pasaron al frente con las cabezas en alto y las manos en sus espalas "Ustedes cuatro han regresado las piezas de la torre negra, desde ahora serán conocidos como el equipo RWBA (Rubar Y si, si es una palabra) dirigido por… Ruby Rose" Weiss se vio un poco sorprendida por esto, mientras los otros estudiantes aplaudían a los equipos ya hechos "Se ve que este será… un año interesante" Dijo Ozpin.

 **-En una parte de el tejado de la escuela-**

Jaune se encontraba mirando al cielo de atardecer, pensando en las cosas que habían ocurrido hoy. Esa marca… el seguía vivo, después de tanto que le costo a el y a su familia derrotarlo. Jaune miró su mano, y de repente una ilusión de sangre derramada un su mano y gritos aparecieron en su cabeza por un breve segundo. Jaune se asustó por esto, pero de repente, escucha la puerta de la azotea que se habría. Era Ruby.

"Jaune.."

"Oh… hola Ruby, lo siento, se que es tarde. Ahora vuelvo al cuarto"

"No, quédate un momento, no vine para regresarte al cuarto… quiero respuestas **"** Jaune se vio confundido por eso.

"¿Respuestas, respuestas de que?

"¿Porqué actuaste tan raro cuando viste la espalda del Grimm, y quién era esa Rainbow de la que hablaste solo?" Jaune se sorprendió "Te veías como si hubieras visto un fantasma y no respondías, dime que es lo que te pasa, te puedo ayudar"

Jaune bajo la cabeza en dirección del suelo y hablo "Ruby…" dijo Jaune "Recuerdas que te dije que tengo siete hermanas" Ruby se vio un poco confusa por esto.

"Si ¿Porqué?"

"Alguna vez tuve ocho…" Ruby se vio impactada por esto y se sintió mal en el interior "Rainbow…" dijo Jaune con una voz un poco quebradiza "Es mi hermana difunta"

Continuara…

Palabras del creador: Creo que esta vez lo entregué el capitulo un poco más temprano de lo normal, en fin, espero poder terminar las siguientes partes antes de que entre a exámenes… otra vez :D, pero bueno, recuerden que me pueden decir si tuve un defecto en esta historia y con alegría pondré en practica su comentario, y sin nada más que decir ¡Cuídense mucho!


	8. El pasado parte 1

Capitulo 8: El pasado parte 1.

Ruby estaba impactada. Ella no sabia que este era un tema tan delicado para su compañero, de haberlo sabido, no hubiera preguntado. Y se sentía realmente estúpida por eso "Y-Yo…" empezó Ruby con una voz temblorosa "lo siento tanto, n-no pensé que… lo siento" Jaune simplemente miró al atardecer con una lagrima débil en su mejilla, la cual recorrió desde su ojo hasta su barbilla "No lo estés" dijo Jaune mientras se limpiaba su lagrima "Rainbow fue una gran guerrera y hermana. De no haber sido por ella… no sé lo que hubiera ocurrido ese entonces" El sol empezó a ocultarse más, quedando solo una pequeña porción visible "Y en cuanto a lo del Beowolf y su espalda" las manos de Jaune se empezaron a cerrar con mucha fuerza, pero a una velocidad muy lenta "Tenia un símbolo el cual reconocí" Ruby solo estaba confundida por esto '¿U-Un… símbolo?' pensó Ruby mientras el sol se ocultaba por completo "y ese símbolo… es la razón por la que Rainbow murió" esa ultima parte la dijo Jaune con un poco de enojo y frio en su tono. Ruby no tenia palabras. Solo una cara de sorpresa y un dolor muy fuerte en su corazón.

"Era muy chico cuando pasó…" dijo Jaune mientras miraba al campo de entrenamiento que estaba debajo de la instalación "Aproximadamente hace diez años" Jaune se sentó en la orilla del tejado. Ruby no tardó mucho en sentarse a su lado "Estaba en una parte del bosque con mis hermanas Rainbow y Roxie. Era de atardecer y volvíamos a nuestra aldea después de un entrenamiento de ellas dos"

 **-Diez años en el pasado-**

"¡Ugh! Dios Rain. Sé que eres la más fuerte de todas nosotras y todo eso, ¿pero no te podrías haber contenido un poco con tu propia hermana? Todavía me duele el brazo incluso con aura" dijo la chica de pelo Rubio corto y desordenado, Ropa blanca de artista marcial con el símbolo de la familia Arc en la espalda, guantes de pelea amarillos con blanco parecidos a los de Ryu (Street Fighter), cinta de entrenamiento que cubrían sus pies, tono de piel moreno, y ojos color dorado "Jeeje, lo siento hermanita, creo que me dejé llevar" Respondió la chica de cabello Rubio largo en cola de caballo, armadura blanca que cubría su pecho, brazos y manos, una falda de combate azul claro, una espada blanca con dorado de dos metros en su espalda parecida a la de Cloud (Final fantasy), un collar con el símbolo de la familia Arc, Botas de combate negras, tono de piel blanco, y con unos ojos color arcoíris.

"¿Dejarte llevar? Juro por Monty que tomaste venganza de aquella vez que me comí tu sushi por accidente ¡Eso pasó hace 5 años, ya supéralo!" gritó Roxie. Jaune, quien estaba al lado de su hermana mayor Roxie, rió un poco con el comportamiento de su hermana "Oh, ¿Entonces eso te parece divertido, verdad moco?" dijo Roxie con una mirada y sonrisa malévola. Jaune sintió un escalofrió en su espalda al escuchar eso 'oh dios' pensó "Entonces ¡¿Qué te parece esto?!" Roxie agarró a su hermano por la espalda y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Jaune se reía sin control alguno mientras su hermana lo atacaba en su punto débil "¡Jaajaja, ok, ok, jaajaja, tu ganas tu ganas, jaja, déjame ir!" gritó Jaune mientras trataba de respirar, pero su hermana no detenía su asalto. Rainbow rió con el comportamiento inmaduro de sus dos hermanos menores, mientras veía a Jaune apunto de morirse de la risa "Ok Roxie, creo que ya aprendió su lección. Déjalo ir antes de que le tengas que limpiar su ropa interior" dijo Rainbow en un tono burlesco. Roxie hiso caso y dejo a su hermano, luego lo cargó y lo puso en su espalda, cargándolo como caballito "Nunca más te rías de mi ¿Entendido moco?" Jaune recargó su cabeza en la nuca de su hermana con signos de cansancio "Entendido" dijo Jaune con un tono tan adorable que era capaz de derretir metal. Rainbow miró a los dos con felicidad, era afortunada de tener una familia tan grande y cariñosa.

"Oigan" dijo Jaune, el cual estaba mirando al cielo.

"¿Si?" preguntó Roxie.

"¿Porqué hay humo negro en el cielo?" Roxie y Rainbow se detuvieron y miraron en dirección al cielo. Había una gran pared de humo en la misma dirección que estaba su aldea, su hogar. Las dos se pusieron tensas, y tenían una mirada de miedo "Ch-Chicas ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Jaune sintiendo la atmosfera de miedo, mientras el silencio empezaba a apoderase. Unos cuantos gritos de personas y de Grimm pudieron ser escuchados a la distancia "¡Jaune, agárrate fuerte y no te sueltes!" Jaune hizo caso y se sostuvo fuerte de la espalda de su hermana mientras las dos corrían en dirección a su aldea en peligro.

La aldea era un caos. Grimm atacando personas inocentes, guardias tratando su mejor esfuerzo para salvar personas, fuego en las casas, cadáveres, y las seis hermanas restantes luchando por la supervivencia de su hogar y habitantes. "¡Roxie!" Roxie volteo a ver a su hermana "¡lleva a Jaune y cualquier otro habitante que te encuentres en el camino a la casa segura, iré a ayudar a los demás!" Comandó Rainbow tomaba su espada, y la recubría con su aura dorada, el poder escondido de los Arc.

 **Rainbow poder base: 950 de ki** ( _Explicación: todos los que estén a nivel cazador estarán entre los 600 de los más débiles a los 1300 de los más fuertes_ )

"¡Entendido!" Roxie empezó a correr a la dirección de la casa segura, reuniendo 3 personas que encontró en el camino, dándole a una de ellas a Jaune para que pudiera defender a los demás sin tener que preocuparse por lastimarlo accidentalmente "¡Por allá!" Gritó Roxie "¡Puedo ver la casa segura, apresúrense!" la casa segura era una puerta que dirigía a un túnel subterráneo, en el cual las personas se mantenían afuera del peligro. Todos ya estaban tan cerca de llegar, pero Roxie sintió una presencia fuerte gracias a su aura. Se dio la media vuelta y reflectó un cuchillo que iba en dirección de ella, el cual se clavó en el suelo. "Jeeje, entonces era verdad que los Arc son especiales" dijo una voz masculina que salía de la sombra. Jaune quien dejo de correr a la casa segura al escuchar la voz y al ver el cuchillo que estaba plantado en el suelo "El jefe estará muy complacido cuando le entregue a la cuarta Arc más fuerte. Roxie ¿Cierto?" desde las sombras, un hombre corpulento, pantalones café, una camiseta blanca con el símbolo de Merlot en la espalda, botas negras, cabello negro corto, pistolas duales con cuchillas horizontales en los barriles, y ojos color rojo. Roxie se puso en posición de pelea mientras sentía la presión de la atmosfera. Esto hizo su sangre hervir con ansias de pelear "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó Roxie.

 **Roxie: 700-750 de ki.**

El chico sacó sus armas duales y se puso en posición de pelea también "Mi misión es traerle un Arc a mi jefe para sus experimentos. Ahora puedes venir conmigo pacíficamente, o tendré que traerte a la fuerza" dijo el hombre.

 **Esbirro elite de Merlot: 900 de ki.**

"Además, no hice todo este alboroto para nada" eso atrajo la atención de Roxie "¡¿Tu hiciste esto?!" para este punto, Roxie estaba enfadada. No simplemente vino a retar a su familia, vino para destruir la aldea.

"Si ¿Y que si lo hice?"

"¡Están muriendo personas inocentes por tu culpa!"

"¿Y? De lo contrario me hubiera sido difícil luchar con una de ustedes. Era un precio necesario" respondió el chico con una sonrisa. Roxie se abalanzó hacia el chico con un golpe certero dirigido a su pecho. El cual lo tomo por desprevenido, lanzándolo unos cuantos metros atrás "¡TE MATARE!" Gritó Roxie mientras cubría sus puños y brazos con su aura dorada en forma de fuego, dando al descubierto el poder de los Arc (El poder de los Arc es como una segunda apariencia, les permite cubrir partes de su cuerpo o armas con su aura, la cual les permite hacer daño extra, ondas de choque y lanzar arcos de energía a costo de su propia aura) "Entonces que así sea" dijo el chico.

Roxie volvió a hacer un movimiento, esta vez utilizó su apariencia para acercarse más y confundirlo, la cual era como ilusiones de ella misma pero que solo duran unos segundos en el lugar que ella estaba antes de desvanecerse. El chico se quedo inmóvil tratando de descifrar de donde vendría, y una vez que lo logró, empezó a disparar. Roxie usó su aura dorada para reflectar las balas que iban en dirección suya, pero dejó un punto abierto para que el chico pudiera darle un golpe directo en el estomago. Esto le dolió a Roxie, mucho. Ella todavía no estaba recuperada del todo ya que había tenido un combate amistoso con su hermana, pero eso no la detuvo. Aprovechando lo cerca que estaba del chico, agarro su cabeza con sus dos manos, saltó, y le dio un rodillazo en la cara. Dejándolo tonto por un par de segundos. Dio un golpe al aire con su aura activa y liberó una onda de choque en dirección del chico, pero este lo logró esquivar por poco. El chico hizo uso de las cuchillas que tenia en sus pistolas y empezó tratar de dar heridas mortales a su contrincante. Roxie empezó a esquivar con cuidado de no ser alcanzada por las cuchillas.

Desde el otro lado, Jaune miraba con miedo la batalla de su hermana, preocupado por la seguridad de ella. En un momento de desesperación, miro a su alrededor y se topó con una espada de un guardia muerto. Un pequeño plan se formó en su cabeza.

Roxie seguía esquivando las cuchillas con suma precisión. Izquierda, derecha, arriba, izquierda, abajo, ella tenia que mantenerse atenta al patrón de movimiento. Sin embargo, en uno de esos movimientos, ella resbaló al momento de saltar. El chico vio esto y logró acertar un corte en su tobillo. Roxie gritó de dolor, y al próximo momento, esta fue pateada al otro lado del campo de batalla "Esto fue divertido Roxie" dijo el chico mientras se acercaba más y más "Pero este es el final" Roxie tenia una mirada de odio en sus ojos, pero lo siguiente que iba a pasar no se lo esperaron los dos "¡DEJALA EN PAZ!" gritó Jaune mientras una espada entro en el campo de visión del chico de Merlot. Esto lo tomó desprevenido, y apenas tubo tiempo para esquivarla "¡Maldito mocoso!" gritó el chico mientras pateó a Jaune en dirección de Roxie "¡Jaune!" gritó Roxie horrorizada "¡Tch! Que estúpido eres" Jaune empezó a pararse. El sentía un dolor muy intenso, pero no le importaba "No me importa lo que me hagas" desde su boca se veía que estaba escupiendo sangre, todo su cuerpo temblaba, pero en sus ojos había una chispa, una chispa que no lo dejaba rendirse "¡Tu no tocaras a mi hermana!" gritó Jaune desde el fondo de sus pulmones y con lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras que por primera vez en su vida, activaba su aura. Esta brillo con tonos blanco puro, los cuales alumbraron el campo de batalla. Pero su aura era diferente a la de sus hermanas, o toda su familia en general. Se supone que todos los Arc tienen un aura dorada, sin embargo, esta era blanca, y sus reservas eran sumamente altas para alguien de su edad (7 años).

 **Jaune aura awoken: 17 de ki y 500 de aura.**

"¿¡Un Arc de aura blanca!?" dijo el chico mientras se cubría los ojos 'Es increíble, no simplemente puedo ver su aura, la _**estoy**_ sintiendo. Este chico es realmente una rareza' pensó el chico de merlot. Roxie por otra parte, estaba con la mandíbula en el suelo. Viendo con asombro la gran llamarada de aura que su hermano emitía con tan solo siete años. Incluso empezó a dudar si ese era el mismo Jaune 'No puedo creerlo, e-esa es su aura, es monstruosa' pensó Roxie.

El brillo de su aura empezó a debilitarse, pero seguía estando activa "Jeeje, tal vez tu seas un mejor candidato para el experimento que tu hermana" dijo el chico mientras dirigía con rapidez la cuchilla de su pistola al pecho de Jaune en un tajo vertical "¡Jaune!" gritó Roxie. Pero al momento que la cuchilla tocó el pecho de Jaune, esta se rompió con tremenda fuerza junto con la pistola, revelando su apariencia, el escudo reflector. Tanto el chico como Roxie se vieron impactados con esto. Pero después de unos momentos, el chico mostró una sonrisa "Bueno" dijo este "Si no puedo atacarte, entonces vendrás conmigo a la fuerza" El chico agarró a Jaune por los hombros y lo cargó boca abajo en su hombro. Esto tomó por sorpresa tanto a Jaune como Roxie "¡Suéltame!" gritó Jaune y golpeó desesperadamente la espalda del chico 'Como lo pensé. Este niño no tiene tanta fuerza' pensó mientras caminaba en dirección del bosque "¡Oye bastardo!" gritó Roxie mientras se levantaba del suelo. El chico volteó a la dirección de Roxie "¡La pelea es entre tú y yo, mi hermano no tiene nada que ver con esto, déjalo ir!" el chico simplemente hizo caso omiso a Roxie y volvió a caminar al bosque "¡No me escuchaste!" Roxie volvió a activar el poder de los Arc "¡Dije que lo liberes!" gritó Roxie mientras esta saltó en dirección de el chico de Merlot "Persistente" fue lo único que dijo. Se dio la media vuelta y con su arma restante, cortó el ojo derecho de Roxie, dejando una tremenda herida en el. Roxie cayó al suelo gritando de agonía mientras puso su mano donde antes estaba su ojo "¡ROXIE!" Gritó Jaune en horror mientras lentamente desaparecía con el chico con el chico entre las sombras del bosque.

Continuara…

Palabras del creador: Realmente pensaba no subir la parte ocho esta semana, ya saben, trabajos de la escuela y tal. Pero para que vean que yo muevo mares y montañas simplemente para poder darles un avance, y de una vez les digo, puede que sea muy probable que no suba el capitulo nueve la siguiente semana por culpa de los exames, pero hare todo lo posible por subirlo. Y sin nada más que decir ¡Cuídense todos!


	9. El pasado parte 2

Capítulo 9: El pasado parte 2.

Jaune estaba siendo llevado por el subordinado de Merlot a lo largo del bosque nocturno, había pasado alrededor de una media hora en el transcurso de la distancia que habían recorrido. Jaune estaba llorando, su hermana había perdido un ojo por su culpa, y muy probablemente no la volvería a ver, incluso si ella sobreviviera al sangrado. Todo esto más el hecho de estar siendo secuestrado por esa persona y no ver a su familia otra vez, lo aterró de muerte. La noche era fría, tenebrosa, y el bosque estaba repleto de Grimm que podrían atacar en cualquier momento. De repente el chico se detuvo "Llegamos" dijo el subordinado de Merlot. Jaune no podía ver nada debido a estar viendo a espaldas del chico. Pero no era como si quisiera verlo de todas formas. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era escapar y volver con su familia. Su mamá, su papá, y sus hermanas. Pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento, había gastado todas sus energías forcejeando en intentos fallidos. El chico avanzó de nuevo, y Jaune escuchó un sonido de puerta metálica abriéndose, y los dos por fin entraron mientras Jaune veía las puertas de hierro forjado cerrarse lentamente en frente de él.

El pasillo era largo, iluminado con luces rojas que le daban un toque más tétrico. Los sonidos chirriantes de maquinaria aterraron a Jaune de por vida, llenando su mente con millones de pesadillas mientras el pasillo parecía ser interminable. Se detuvieron. Jaune escuchó el sonido de lo que parecía ser un panel digital, y luego el sonido de otra puerta abrirse "Doctor" dijo el subordinado "Le traje lo que me pidió" el chico se quitó a Jaune del hombro y lo sentó bruscamente en una silla de metal. La cual, automáticamente atrapó los pies y manos de Jaune para evitar cualquier intento de escape no deseado.

Jaune pudo ver todo en ese laboratorio. Instrumentos quirúrgicos, químicos peligrosos, aparatos extraños, pero lo más tétrico que pudo ver, fue definitivamente las jaulas con Grimm sumamente peculiares acompañados con colores verdes. Merlot volteó a ver a la dirección de Jaune "Ahhhh, perfecto. Muy buen trabajo Sigfrid" el profesor se acercó lentamente a Jaune, causándole un miedo intenso. El doctor examinó a Jaune muy de cerca "Hmmm, creí que traerías a una de sus hermanas, este apenas es un infante" dijo Merlot "Si, tenía planeado traer a su hermana Roxie, pero cambié de opinión al ver su aura blanca" respondió el chico de nombre Sigfrid "¿Aura blanca dices?" Jaune estaba paralizado de miedo. No podía ni siquiera hablar del pánico que sentía "De toda tu familia, tu fuiste el que más me sorprendió. Jaune" dijo Merlot con una sonrisa malévola. Jaune se sorprendió con esto "¿C-Cómo sabe mi nombre?" Jaune se sintió extremadamente asustado para este punto. Merlot simplemente se posicionó con las manos en la espalda "Oh ¿dónde están mis modales? Permíteme presentarme. Yo soy el doctor Merlot (RWBY Grimm eclipse). Tu no me conoces, pero ciertamente sé quién eres tú. También conozco muy bien a tu familia y lo que ocultan en su aura. Y para ser sincero, tú, me puedes ayudar a trabajar un pequeño emm… _experimento_ "

"¿Qu-Qué diablos quiere de m-mi?" preguntó Jaune con una mezcla de rabia y terror "Tu aura…" el cuarto se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

"¿M-Mi qué?"

"Tu aura. Los Arc tienen auras completamente extraordinarias. Necesito esa aura para completar mi trabajo más reciente" Merlot se acercó a una mesa, y de ella, tomó un artefacto parecido a una jeringa gigante. Jaune, al momento de ver esto, sintió como toda su sangre se volvía fría.

"Ahora no te muevas" dijo Merlot posicionando el artefacto cerca del pecho de Jaune mientras el temblaba de terror "Esto no dolerá… mucho"

 **-De vuelta al presente-**

La noche ya era visible en el escenario de nuestros protagonistas. Ruby se quedó mirando con horror lo que Jaune le estaba contando. Era algo mucho más fuerte de comprender de lo que había creído. Ruby buscó el valor para hablar otra vez "…. ¿Q-Qué pasó después?" Jaune volteó a ver a su compañera, luego empezar a desabrocharse la camiseta "Esto, fue lo que pasó" Ruby se empezó a sonrojar al ver que Jaune se estaba quitando su uniforme. Un poco de su pectoral pudo ser visto al momento de empezar a quitarse la camiseta, dándole muy poco espacio para la imaginación a Ruby.

Pero no fue hasta que se quitó completamente la camiseta, que Ruby pudo cambiar su cara sonrojada a una de preocupación. Jaune tenía la marca de una cicatriz parecida a una bola de fuego justo donde estaba su corazón "Hace mucho tiempo que la herida sanó" dijo Jaune "Pero la marca es permanente" Ruby empezó a levantar su mano muy lentamente. Con cuidado, tocó la marca de Jaune, causando que el caballero diera un pequeño salto de sorpresa al sentir la mano tibia de Ruby en su pecho, pero empezó a acostumbrarse. Ruby seguía examinando la marca de Jaune "Te… ¿Te duele?" preguntó Ruby. Jaune tardó un poco en responder "A veces…" respondió mientras trataba de que Ruby no viera su cara roja de vergüenza.

"Intentaron extraer el aura que tenia de mi cuerpo" Jaune volvió a contar su historia "Me torturaron en cada intento… el dolor era insoportable"

 **-De vuelta al flashback-**

Ya habian pasado varias horas desde que Merlot decidio empezar con el exprimento. Eran las 4:30 pm para ese entonces. Los gritos de agonía de Jaune se escuchaban en todo el laboratorio, acompañados de una luz verde que brillaba con toda intensidad. Pero de repente, se escuchó el sonido de una maquina quebrarse "¡Diablos!" gritó Merlot, mientras tiraba al suelo la maquina rota "Con esa van cinco" dijo Sigfrid mientras recogía el pedazo de chatarra que estaba en el suelo "¡Simplemente no entiendo!" gritó Merlot mientras veía a Jaune que estaba exhausto de tanta tortura, mientras parecía que estaba a punto de desmallarse por culpa de la quemadura que tenía en su pecho "¡Siempre funciona con una de estas máquinas! ¿¡Cómo es que su aura puede contra cinco de estas tan solo siendo un infante!? ¡Y todavía no somos capaces de extraer una pizca de su aura!" Merlot se quejó mientras Jaune estaba inmovil en la silla, su visión se hacía borrosa, mientras que lo único que lo mantenia consciente era su aura, y otra cosa que realmente no podía describir, pero esas dos cosas eran lo único que lo mantenían con vida en ese mismo momento.

Merlot agarró la barbilla de Jaune, y lo hizo ver en su dirección "Jaune, Jaune, Jaune" dijo Merlot "¿No te parece que sufrirías menos si simplemente cooperaras con nosotros?" Jaune no podía responder. Se sentía agotado, listo para ir al otro mundo, pero todabía era capaz de escucharlo. Y la respuesta de Jaune fue un escupitajo en la cara de Merlot y una mirada de rabia. Merlot simplemente se limpió la cara mientras que Sigfrid trataba de contener su risa "Entonces tomaré eso como un no" dijo Merlot. Pero de repente, una alarma sonó en todo el laboratorio acompañado de el sonido de una exploción que parecía venir de la puerta principal. Merlot simplemente se recargó en una de las mesas y puso su mano derecha en su cara en señal de estar perdiendo paciencia "(Suspiro) ve a ver que es lo que es" comandó a Sigfrid, y este inmediatamente tomó su arma restante y se dirijio a la puerta. Pero antes de que este pudiera abrirla, fue empujado para atrás junto con la puerta, mandandolo a volar hasta la otra parte del laboratorio.

Al escuchar esto, tanto Jaune como Merlot voltearon a ver en dirección de la entrada. Y lo que estaba justo en donde antes estaba la puerta trajo un miedo increible para el doctor y una gran felicidad para Jaune.

Era Rainbow, y estaba muy, MUY enfadada. Y junto a ella se encontraban su hermana Roxie, la cual tenia un parche blanco con un poco de marcas de sangre gracias a que Sigfrid se lo habia cortado, y tambien estaba la hermana mayor de Jaune, Jade, la cual tenia un cabello largo suelto de color dorado (o rubio, como le quieran decir) una ropa parecida a la de Ren de volumen 4 pero en colores blanco y amarillo pero sin los guantes, un tatuaje en su hombro derecho con el simbolo de los Arc, dos dagas de color amarillo y blanco (como de costumbre para esta famila) guardadas en un cinturon café, y ojos verde gema.

La espadachin de la familia Arc volteó a ver a la dirección de Jaune, para encontrarlo atrapado a esa silla de metal "Oye, tu" dijo Rainbow en dirección de Merlot, y este sintio todos sus pecados correr por su espalda "No se quién seas, y eso no me importa, pero esto puede terminar de dos formas. Uno, nos devuelves a nuestro hermano, terminas con varios huesos rotos y nunca más te meterás con nuestra aldea o nuestro hogar. O dos" Rainbow sacó su espada gigante, la bañó con su aura dorada y luego la apuntó en dirección de Merlot "Tomamos a mi hermano por la fuerza, y te mataré de la forma más dolorosa posible" Rainbow se posicionó en postura de combate "Tu decides" Merlot agarró muy discretamente un control que estaba en la mesa justo detrás de él "Y-Yo decido" oprimió el boton del control remoto "¡Pelear!" un ejercito imprecionante de robots rojo y blanco salieron de las paredes del laboratorio "¡Matenlas!" los robots se dirigieron con rapidez a la dirección de Rainbow, Roxie, y Jade. pero estas no se vieron sorprendidas en lo absoluto "Que así sea entonces" Rainbow hizo un tajo horizontal en el aire, creando un arco de energía el cual acabó con todos los robots en un instante, haciendolos explotar "La opcion dos será" dijo Rainbow con una mirada tan aterradora que hasta haría que un Deathstalker temblara de miedo.

 **Rainbow maximo poder: 1200 de ki.**

 **Merlot: 70 de ki (** _ **Pobre infeliz , creo que hasta senti pena por él… nah XD**_ **)**

"Jade, Roxie" las dos voltearon a ver a su hermana mayor "Saquen a Jaune de ahí, yo me ocupo de esto" dijo Rainbow mientras se aproximaba lentamente a Merlot. Merlot simplemente empezó a correr en direccion de una de las paredes que se habían abierto cuando el sacó a los robots "¡No, no, ALEJATE DE MI!" Gritó Merlot mientras corria por su vida. Rainbow aceleró su paso y más temprano que tarde los dos fueron a lo más hondo del corredor.

Las dos hermanas restantes se acercaron con rapidez a su hermano herido "¡Jaune!" gritaron las dos. Jaune estaba a punto de llorar por la felicidad que tenía de ver a sus hermanas "¡¿Cómo me encontraron?! Gritó Jaune con mucha felicidad "Es una larga historia" dijo Jade, la cual, encajó una de sus dagas en el panel de control, liberando a Jaune. Roxie rapidamente tomó a su hermano y lo envolvió en un abrazo "¡No sabes lo preocupada que nos tuviste!" dijo Roxie mientras empesaba a llorar. Jaune empezó a llorar también y su hermana Jade se unió al abrazo "¡Roxie!" dijó Jaune mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su hermana "¡T-Tu ojo, no está!" gritó Jaune mientras aumentaba su llanto "No te preocupes hermanito, estoy bien" Dijo Roxie mientras seguia cargando a Jaune "¿Tu te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Jade a su hermanó. Jaune, todavia con lagrimas en su cara, sacudió la cabeza y levantó su camiseta, mostrando la horrible quemadura que tenia en el pecho, incluso si ya era visible con el hoyo que su camiseta traía. Roxie sentó a su hermano en una de las mesas que estaban cerca y le ayudo a quitarse su camizeta "Ok ¿Te duele mucho?" preguntó Jade. Jaune asintió con la cabeza "Esta bien, no te muevas, usaré mi apariencia para curarte" La apariencia de Jade es curar heridas graves en batalla, tanto propias como las de otra persona. Pero no puede regenerar algunas cosas como ojos, pulmones, corazon o partes amputadas. Jade puso con cuidado su mano su mano sobre el pecho de Jaune, y una aura amarilla empezó e recubrir la herida, dejando solo una marca de lo que antes era la herida "Fuiste muy valiente Jaune. Estamos orgullosas de ti" dijo Jade con una sonrisa, causando que Jaune tambien sonriera.

"¡Jaune!" Jaune y sus hermanas voltearon a ver al lado de donde provino el sonido. Y era su hermana Rainbow. Esta se acercó rapidamente a donde estaba su hermano "Pensé que nunca te volveria a ver" dijo Rainbow en lagrimas "¿Qué le hiciste al viejo?" Preguntó Roxie "No enfrente de Jaune" Respondío Rainbow. Jade y Roxie simplemente se vieron mutuamente, pero decidieron ignorarlo "En fin" dijo Rainbow "Hay que volver, las demás estan preocupa-" el temor llenó los ojos de Jaune y sus hermanas al ver a Rainbow ser apuñalada al corazón con una espada desde la espalda. Era Sigfrid.

"¡Noooooooo!" gritaron los tres. De repente Jade y Roxie se abalanzaron sobre Sigfrid con toda la intencion de matarlo. Y este no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse o escapar. Rainbow calló al suelo de rodillas mientras escupía sangre "baje la guardia…" dijo Rainbow "¡Rainbow!" gritó Jaune con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras veia a su hermana al borde de la muerte "¡No, no, porfavor no mueras, Rainbow!"

"Shhhh" dijo Rainbow mientras veia a Jaune "no puedo hermanito, quisiera no morir, pero eso es muy tarde para mi"

Las lagrimas de Jaune salían con más intensidad "¡No, debe haber una forma, por favor no nos dejes!"

"Jaune" Jaune sintió las manos de su hermana en sus hombros "Se fuerte, se que tu naciste para grandes cosas, y se que algún día nos superarás a mi y a todas nosotras, tú eres especial, y aunque ya no esté contigo, recuerda que siempre estaré cuidando de ti" una lagrima salió de la cara calmada de su hermana "Te quiero, nunca lo olvides… Jaune" y con su último aliento, Rainbow cayó al suelo con una cara de paz "¿R-Rainbow?…" dijo Jaune mientras veia el cadaver de su hermana "¡RAINBOW!" gritó desde el fondo de su alma.

 **-De regreso al presente-**

"Y eso, fue lo que pasó" dijo Jaune mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Ruby lo abrazó al sentirse mal también, y esta lloró a su lado. Jaune tardó un momento, pero tambien envolvio a Ruby en sus brazos. Ruby estaba llorando, el dolor que Jaune había sentido era muy comparable con el que ella había sentido hace mucho tiempo, y podía empatizar con Jaune a la perfección "Se como te sientes" dijo Ruby "Mi madre murio hace mucho tiempo, y se como se siente la perdida de alguien, incluso si nunca lo llegaste a conocer" Jaune se sintió mal. Por culpa de el, hizo que Ruby recordara algo de lo que el desconocía, y esto realmente lo hizo sentir miserable "Esta bien Ruby" dijo Jaune "Fue mi culpa haber contado todo esto, lo siento" se disculpó, pero Ruby simplemente sacudio la cabeza en el cuerpo de Jaune "No" dijo Ruby "Fue mi culpa por haber preguntado, pero eso ya no importa" dijo Ruby. Jaune asintió con la cabeza.

Después de unos minutos, Jaune y Ruby se levantaron "hay que volver" dijo Jaune "Mañana es un gran día. Continuaremos con tu entrenamiento de vuelo. ¿suena bien?" Ruby simplemente asintió con la cabeza "ok" y los dos se fueron a su habitación, listos para lo que fuera a pasar el día de mañana, y con eso, los dos se llenaron de esperanzas para cuando diera el amanecer.

Continuará…

Palabras del creador: Uff, un poco sad, ya lo se, pero hey, al menos pude subir el capitulo ¿no? Ahora me toca hacer examenes… deséenme suerte :,) voy a sufrir. Y sin nada más que decir ¡Cuidense todos!


	10. Un nuevo ciclo

_Hola amigos. Se que dejé un "poco" sola la historia estos últimos meses_ _**[¡¿Un POCO!? ¡Malnacido miserable! ¡Nos dejaste a todos en el OLVIDO!]**_ Hey, _hey, hey, tranquilos D,: subí el decimo capitulo ¿no? Tuve que ir de vacaciones con mi padre y en cuanto llegué a mi casa me volvieron a llevar de viaje. Mientras estaba fuera de mi ciudad no me pude dar el lujo de escribir ya que me traían de aquí para acá, una cosa llevó a la otra y se me fue la onda de que tenía que continuar con la parte 10. No fue hasta que me preguntó mi hermana cómo iba la historia que fue donde entré en pánico al haberme olvidado de eso. En serio les pido que me perdonen. No fue mi intención mantenerlos a dos velas. Y ahora sí (y sin otra cosa que reclamarme porfa) COMENCEMOS._

Capitulo 10: Un nuevo ciclo.

El sol emergía desde las montañas, bañando el cielo de un color azul claro tan hermoso que los cazadores y cazadoras agradecían que estuvieran vivos para contemplarlo. La temperatura empezaba a subir trayendo un clima tibio y acogedor para todas la personas que vivían en Vale mientras el titiritar de los pájaros empezaba a sonar con hermosura.

Un cierto rubio empezó a abrir sus ojos mientras la luz del sol entraba por la ventana y este empezó a bostezar mientras frotaba sus ojos. Viendo el reloj de el cuarto en el que se quedaría por los próximos cuatro años, este vio que eran las 7:27 de la mañana "Hmmm…" fue lo único que pudo sacar de su sistema mientras este se aproximaba al baño para arreglarse.

(Menudo día tuve ayer) pensó Jaune mientras se cepillaba los dientes (Pensar que apenas eh estado aquí un día… y todos estos problemas ya están empezando a pasar) Jaune escupió en el lavabo, enjuagó su boca con un poco de agua para quitar todo lo que haya sobrado y volvió a escupir. Jaune miró atentamente a su reflejo y luego tomó un poco de agua para lavarse la cara (de todos los lugares… ¿porque aquí? ¿Cómo es que sigue vivo? acaso… ¿acaso Rainbow murió en vano?) levanto su mano lentamente y la puso sobre sus ojos, mientras que su otra mano apretaba con fuerza el lavabo.

Toda esa ira reprimida. Todo el odio que le tenia a Merlot. Jaune estaba furioso "Juro que como lo-" ( _Sonido de silbato)_ "¡Hahh!" el sonido asustó a Jaune con la guardia baja. Se dio la media vuelta y abrió de una patada la puerta del baño por puro instinto mientras una bola de energía se formaba en su mano izquierda, lista para ser lanzada.

Las tres chicas del equipo RWBA se quedaron mirando a Jaune con sorpresa en sus ojos mientras el se quedó tieso en la entrada del baño. El silencio era incomodo para ambos lados. MUY incomodo. La bola de energía lentamente empezó a desaparecer mientras Jaune se puso de forma normal mientras rascaba incómodamente la parte trasera de su cabeza "L-lo siento…" fue lo único que dijo Jaune mientras empezaba a sonrojarse.

El silencio continuo durante unos pocos segundos más hasta que Ruby decidió hablar "Okay?... Bueno, ya que todos estamos despiertos ¡Buenos días equipo RWBA!"

"¿Vamos a ignorar lo que acaba de pasar?" preguntó Weiss quien estaba misteriosamente tumbada en el suelo.

"¡Eso significa que podemos iniciar con la primera orden del día!"

"¡¿En serio vamos a lo que acaba de pasar!?" Gritó a Ruby mientras apuntaba a Jaune quien CASI vuela la mitad del cuarto a pedazos.

"¡SI! Weiss, vamos a olvidarnos de eso como si nunca hubiera pasado. Ehem, cómo decía la primera orden del día es ¡DECORAR!" gritó mientras levantaba su mano derecha al aire.

"¿Qué?" dijeron tanto Weiss como Jaune "Todavía tenemos que desempacar" explicó Blake mientras mostraba una de sus maletas, la cual terminó por abrirse y tirar todas las pertenencias que estaban en la maleta al suelo "… y limpiar" Weiss miro a las dos con una cara un tanto disgustada, y Ruby volvió a sonar su silbato tomando por sorpresa a Weiss.

"¡OK! Weiss, Blake, Jaune, y su temible líder Ruby han empezado su primera misión del día ¡Bonsay!"

"¡Bonsay!" gritó Blake al lado de Ruby, las dos levantaron su mano izquierda en un puño y se inclinaron a la derecha. Jaune miró un poco confundido a las dos por un momento pero luego serró sus ojos y dejó salir una pequeña risa 'Meh que demonios' pensó y se puso al lado de Ruby y Blake "¡Bonsay!" gritó y se puso en la misma posición que las dos con una sonrisa en su cara. Weiss simplemente vio a sus tres compañeros en esa posición tan infantil, suspiro y empezó a sacudir su cabeza lentamente 'Que cabezas huecas' pensó.

 **-Después de un tiempo de desempacar y decorar-**

Los cuatro miraron a las cuatro camas que no lograban caber en la habitación gracias a todo lo demás que habían puesto "Esto no va a funcionar" dijo Weiss "Si está un tanto apretado" dijo Blake.

"¿Tal vez nos podríamos deshacer de algunas de nuestras cosas?" comentó Jaune.

"¿Oh podríamos deshacernos de las camas?...(Jadeo) ¡Y reemplazarlas con literas!"

"Eso suena increíblemente peligroso" dijo Weiss.

"¡Uhh! Me gusta esa idea"

"Si parece eficiente"

"Umm bueno… ¡deberíamos ponerlo a voto!"

"Emm Weiss, creo que ya lo hicimos" respondió Ruby mientras Jaune sonrió con los ojos cerrados y Blake hiso una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Después de arreglar las camas a literas-**

Los cuatro estudiantes veían con orgullo el cuarto. Comparado a el cuarto de la historia original, este no tenia muchas diferencias. Las únicas cosas que habían cambiado son un poster del torneo Vital donde debería estar el de los chicos de Rooster Teeth y un tapete amarillo rectangular en medio de las dos literas en vez de el rojo circular. De ahí en más no había nada diferente, pero Jaune no podía evitar pensar en que faltaba algo "Hmmmm ¿porqué pienso que se me olvidó algo?…" se dijo Jaune a sí mismo "¿Qué pasa Jaune?" preguntó Ruby.

"¿Eh? ¡Oh! Nada Jeje, es solo que… siento como si me hubiera de alguna cosa ¿nunca has sentido que se te olvida una cosa importante después de hacer algo?"

"Hmmm… Nop ¿Por qué?"

El caballero siguió pensando hasta que encontró la respuesta de lo que estaba pensando "¡Oh diablos!" gritó mientras se aproximaba a su maleta y las tres chicas lo veían de forma extraña "¡No me digas que la olvide en la aldea!" Jaune empezó a buscar entre sus cosas mientras tenia una cara preocupada "Ehhh ¿Jaune? ¿Qué se te olvido? ¿En serio es tan importante?" preguntó Ruby a su compañero mientras este sacaba casi todo lo que tenia en su maleta "¡No, no es eso, es que-… oh, olvídenlo, ya lo encontré" dijo mientras puso una cara más relajada. De la maleta sacó una esfera de cristal anaranjado con dos estrellas en su interior que parecía estar brillando. Las tres chicas vieron la esfera y pusieron una cara un tanto confusa "¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Weiss "Nunca había visto una cosa así"

"Bueno, realmente yo no tengo idea de lo que sea" respondió Jaune mientras sacaba de su maleta una pequeña almohada roja "Un día estaba entrenando con Storm y me la encontré tirada" dijo mientras colocaba la esfera y la almohada en el estante de libros "¿Y no preguntaste de quien era?" preguntó Blake "Bueno, no fue como si la hubiera encontrado en una aldea. Estaba tirada en un pequeño acantilado"

"Espera ¿Entonces como la encontraste?" preguntó Ruby mientras parecía no entender el cómo la había encontrado.

"…"

 **-Hace 5 años-**

Jaune estaba teniendo una pequeña lucha de practica con su mentora y madre adoptiva, Storm. Usando su lanza, Storm mantenía a Jaune a la defensiva. Jaune bloqueaba o esquivaba estos ataques que Storm le lanzaba "¡Haha! Estas mejorando Jauny" dijo Storm mientras dejaba que Jaune tomara su distancia y recuperara su aliento "Pero si quieres convertirte en un cazador deberás saber cuando atacar a tu oponente si este te da la oportunidad. Si no conté mal, te di tres aperturas para que contraatacaras" Jaune seguía tratando de recuperar su aliento mientras Storm parecía no sudar "Es difícil darse cuanta (Jadeo) cuando tratan de hacerte en una brocheta humana" dijo Jaune mientras trataba de ponerse en postura de combate.

"¡Hahaha! Bueno" Storm se preparó para atacar otra vez "Esta vez ¡Intenta poner atención!" gritó Storm mientras esta se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia Jaune.

Jaune trató de ponerse en posición de defensa, pero termino perdiendo el balance. Cuando Storm tacleo a Jaune, este salió disparado hacia atrás ya que el no se había defendido de forma correcta '¿Eh?' pensó Storm al ver que su estudiante volaba asía la dirección de un pequeño acantilado al final del bosque "¡Jaune!" Storm guardó su lanza y empezó a correr en dirección de Jaune. Este rodó muchas veces en la tierra, golpeándose varias veces la nuca "¡Jaune, levántate antes de que-" Jaune cayó directamente en el acantilado "¡AHHHHHHHH!" Gritó y luego chocó varias veces contra las rocas "… caigas…" Storm miró un tanto tensa mientras veía a su discípulo caer de forma repetida en las rocas. Finalmente, Jaune llegó al fondo mientras este solo podía quejarse del dolor "…El… probablemente esta bien hehe…he" rio Storm de forma sarcástica mientras veía al pobre en el suelo 'Mejor voy a ayudarlo' y con esto, Storm empezó a bajar el acantilado.

 **-De vuelta a la actualidad-**

Jaune tubo un pequeño escalofrió al recordar ese día "No quieres saberlo" Las chicas se vieron intrigadas por eso 'Gracias a Monty que tenia aura' pensó Jaune "Pero bueno" dijo Jaune "Desde que encontré esta esfera la eh usado como un tipo de amuleto de la suerte, por eso es tan importante para mi" termino de explicar Jaune "Oh, ok. La verdad es que todos tenemos algo que nos da un poco de suerte o simplemente nos recuerda a alguien" dijo Ruby "Por eso siempre llevo mi capa roja. Me recuerda demasiado a mi tío Qrow ya que no lo veo muy seguido" explicó mientras tomaba su capa roja .

"Esperen" dijo Weiss mientras esta veía el reloj del cuarto "¿A que hora empiezan las clases?" Ruby tomó la agenda que estaba en su cama "Hmmm, según la agenda, empiezan a las nueve" dijo Ruby. La cara de Weiss se vio preocupada "¡Son las 8:55 cabeza hueca!" y con esto, Weiss salió de la habitación y corrió hacía el salón de clases. El resto de su equipo vieron el reloj 'Oh Monty' pensó Ruby "E-err ¡A clases!" gritó Ruby mientras Blake y Jaune la seguían con rapidez.

 **-En la clase de Port-**

"Monstros, demonios, criaturas de la noche" dijo Port mientras caminaba en frente de todo el salón "Si, las criaturas de Grimm tienen muchos nombres, pero a mí me gusta referirme a ellos como simple 'Presa' ¡Haha!" dijo Port mientras todos los estudiantes lo veían con una cara de aburrimiento "Ehh… Y ustedes también deberían hacerlo después de graduarse de esta prodigiosa escuela. Y bueno como estaba diciendo, Vale y también los otros tres reinos, son lugares seguros comparados a lo que es este mundo hostil que se junta con estas criaturas, que no dudarían en despedazarlos de pies a cabeza. Y ahí es donde nosotros entramos" el profesor volteo a ver a sus estudiantes "Cazadores, y cazadoras. Individuos que han jurado defender a las personas que no se pueden proteger ¿De que preguntaran ustedes? Pues del mismo mundo"

"¡Hay ya!" gritó un chico desde la parte trasera del salón, atrayendo la a atención de todos, haciendo que se callara de vergüenza. Port simplemente trato de ignorar eso "Pero bueno, eso es para lo que los entrenaremos. Pero primero, una historia, de un joven y apuesto muchacho. Yo" Port empezó a contar su historia, a la cual nadie prestó atención. Ruby empezó a dibujar, Jaune parecía estar a punto de dormirse de puro aburrimiento y Blake empezó a leer un libro discretamente. La única persona que en realidad parecía prestar atención (aunque fuera molesto) era Weiss. Ruby empezó a soltar unas pequeñas risas atrayendo la atención de su equipo. Levantó su hoja en la que había un dibujo gracioso de Port y luego hiso un sonido de pedo con la boca. Jaune y Blake empezaron a reírse discretamente pero a Weiss no le pareció gracioso en lo absoluto "Ehem" dijo Port. Atrayendo la atención de los cuatro estudiantes "Como decía yo-" Port volvió a su historia aburrida terminando con una ovación "La moraleja de la historia. Un verdadero cazador debe ser honorable. Un verdadero cazador debe ser confiable. Un Verdadero cazador debe ser estratégico, bien educado, y sabio. Entonces quien de ustedes cree tener esas cualidades" La única que levanto la mano fue Weiss. Pero esta se veía un tanto… molesta "Yo, señor" contesto"

"Bueno" dijo Port mientas sacaba una jaula con una criatura de Grimm adentro "Toma tu arma y ponte tu traje de batalla. Veremos si estas en lo cierto" con esto, Weiss salió del salón y fue a prepararse para la pelea.

La jaula era un tanto oscura, y era difícil definir que criatura era "Hmmm ¿Creep? ¿Ursa? Hmm no, tal vez sea un Beowolf" Jaune se dijo a sí mismo mientras sentía el ki del Grimm "Oye Jaune" preguntó Ruby a su compañero "¿Qué tipo de Grimm hay en la jaula?"

"No estoy muy seguro. Pero de algo que si estoy seguro es que tiene un ki mayor al de Weiss o el mío"

"Hmmm ¿Crees que Weiss tenga una oportunidad?" preguntó Ruby con una cara de preocupación.

"Yo diría que es un 70 de probabilidades de que gane y un 30 de que pierda" Ruby se vio confundida por esto "¿Pero que no dijiste es más fuerte que tu o ella?" preguntó "Bueno" explicó Jaune "La única razón por la que creo que Weiss tiene oportunidad de ganar es por su aura. Usualmente el aura de una persona es 3 veces más grande que su fuerza"

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Bueno, me lo contó Storm, pero ella también me dijo que en pocos casos, el aura de una persona puede llegar a ser hasta diez veces más grande de lo normal en tiempos de desesperación. Pero son muy pocas personas las que pueden hacer eso. Y todavía menores las que saben como usarlo" dijo Jaune mientras hacia visible un poco de su aura blanca en su mano derecha "Yo solo e podido usarla una vez, y eso que no eh podido hacerlo de nuevo" Ruby se vio un poco sorprendía por eso por eso "En serio ¿Cuándo ocurrió, y cómo?"

"¿Recuerdas la historia de ayer?" Ruby empezó a recordar "¡Oh! Fue cuando activaste tu aura por primera vez ¿No?" Jaune asintió con la cabeza "Si. Cuando eso ocurre, el aura extra empezara ah hacerse más visible, como si fuera fuego. Muy diferente al brillo normal" Ruby empezó a imaginarse esto. Extrañamente esto le recordó a Yang cuando se enfadaba, lo cual la hizo reír un poco.

Unos pasos empezaron a ser escuchados desde la entrada y todos voltearon a ver. Era Weiss "Oye, Weiss ya llego" dijo Ruby 'Eso fue rápido' pensó Jaune. Weiss bajó a la parte central del salón y se puso en posición de pelea.

 **Weiss: 40 a 71 de ki y 213 de aura.**

"¡Has tu mejor esfuerzo!" dijo Jaune.

"¡Suerte!" dijo Blake con una pequeña bandera del equipo RWBA en su mano.

"¡Vamos Weiss, representa el equipo RWBA!" gritó Ruby

"¡Ruby! Trato de concentrarme"

"¡Oh! Lo siento" se disculpó

"Bueno" dijo Port mientras levantaba su arma para romper la jaula "Que el combate ¡Comience!" y con esto, Port cortó el cerrojo de la jaula, y de adentro de ella, salió un Boarbatusk listo para embestir. Weiss se movió al lado izquierdo, esquivando el ataque y contraatacando al mismo tiempo.

 **Boarbatusk: 95 de ki.**

El combate siguió como debido, Weiss esquivando los ataques del Grimm y perdiendo su arma en el proceso. Ruby dio unos cuantos ánimos a Weiss y hasta le dijo el punto débil del Grimm lo cual realmente una persona normal apreciaría, ya que demuestra que ella esta de su lado y hasta le ayuda. Pero la respuesta de Weiss fue un "¡Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer!" sorprendiendo tanto a Ruby, Jaune y Blake. Después de eso Weiss terminó con el Grimm encajándole su espada en el estomago, la única parte del Grimm que carece de protección.

Después de clases Weiss salió del salón enfadada. A lo que Ruby, Jaune y Blake notaron. Yendo los tres por ella "¡Weiss!" dijo Ruby, haciendo que ella volteara.

"¿Por qué actuaste de esa manera? ¿qué es lo que te suce-"

"¡¿Que es lo que me sucede!? ¡Más bien que te sucede a ti! ¡Se supone que eres una líder, y no has hecho nada para demostrar que eres capas de mantener ese titulo!" gritó Weiss sorprendiendo a sus tres compañeros "Weiss ¿De donde viene todo esto? Se supone que somos un equipo"

"Si, pero me parece injusto que te hayan elegido a ti para liderar. En el comienzo de todo esto actuabas de manera infantil, en la pelea en el bosque aportaste poco o nada para frenara a los Grimm, tu amigo tubo que hacer todo el trabajo, y hasta ahora no has hecho nada más que actuar afuera de tu papel. Yo eh estudiado y entrenado. Y francamente, me yo y tu ' _Equipo_ ' se merece algo mejor" dijo Weiss con un tono muy frio, hiriendo a Ruby "Ozpin hizo un Error" y con esto Weiss se fue del pasillo a otra parte de la cual sus compañeros desconocían.

"Hmmm, eso parece no haber salido tan bien" los tres s voltearon al escuchar a Ozpin, el cual parecía haber escuchado toda la conversación "profesor Ozpin ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Weiss? ¿qué hizo un error?" preguntó Ruby. Ozpin simplemente sacudió su cabeza "No, y tu crees eso"

"¿Ah que se refiere?"

"Ruby, no te presiones, apenas a sido un día. Yo eh hecho más errores que cualquier hombre, mujer o niño en este planeta, pero que tu seas líder no parece ser uno"

"El tiene razón" dijo Jaune "solo porque actúes de una forma no quiere decir que seas una mala líder"

"tampoco significa que nunca vallas a cambiar" dijo Blake "Si mal no me equivoco tu trataste de ayudar a Weiss aunque ella no quisiera tu ayuda"

"Ser una líder de equipo no es algo que llevas a la batalla, si no una medalla que llevas constantemente" dijo el director mientras veía a Ruby en los ojos "Si tu no actúas de la mejor forma posible, entonces que razón les das a los demás para que te sigan" Ruby empezó a darse cuenta de algunos errores que cometió en el pasado, entendiendo el porque Weiss pensaba que no era apta para esta tarea, pero Ozpin y sus compañeros tenían razón "Te eh entregado una gran responsabilidad Ruby, te recomiendo que pienses un poco en eso, te ayudara, además" Ozpin vio a Jaune y Blake "En ojos de ellos tu ya pareces ser la indicada" y con esto Ozpin se fue caminando a otra parte del pasillo.

Ruby empezó a sentirse un poco mejor, el profesor tenia razón. El no haber demostrado que era capaz antes no se compararía con lo que ella era capas de hacer en el futuro. Desde otra parte del pasillo Ruby Vio que Weiss se veía un poco más tranquila de lo que antes estaba, pero ella estaba dispuesta a enseñarle que era capaz de ser una líder, decidiendo por fin tomar responsabilidad.

-A la mañana siguiente-

Jaune y Ruby Iban de camino a la clase de Goodwich, mientras los dos hablaban por el camino. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado ayer entre Ruby y Weiss pareció haber terminado ya que esta mañana, las parecían llevarse mejor antes de irse a sus clases separadas "Entonces" dijo Jaune "¿Qué pasó entre tu y Weiss?"

"Bueno, ayer mientras estaba trabajando ella llegó y se disculpó mientras ustedes estaban dormidos. No se que fue lo que le pasó pero parecía estar más obsesionada con ser la mejor compañera que tuviera" respondió Ruby mientras los dos entraban a la clase "¿Quién crees que tendremos que pelear?" preguntó Ruby mientras veía en la pantalla los versus de la clase. En la pantalla pudo ver su nombre junto a un tal Cardin "¿Cardin? No suena tan difícil" dijo Ruby mientras volteo a ver a Jaune " ¿Y a ti quien te tocó?"

"…." Jaune no Respondía, tenia una cara de temor al ver su nombre escrito junto al de su contrincante "Que ¿Quién te to-… oh" ahora entendía porque tanto temor en la cara de Jaune.

En la pantalla decía: _Jaune Arc vs Yang Xiao Long_. La hermana de Ruby con una fuerza tenebrosa .

Continuara…

Palabras del creador: Ya sé, este capitulo no fue tan basado en Jaune como tal, pero tuve problemas para imaginarme esta historia. Pero prometo que el próximo capitulo será más basado en el y en el entrenamiento con Ruby y Roshi. Además, esta es una historia de tanto Jaune como Ruby, así que este fue como su pequeño momento. Y sin nada más que decir ¡Cuídense todos!


End file.
